Jealousy (El marginado de Rigby) - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Nota: Historia Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas. Rigby y Mordecai son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo, ellos se van dando cuenta que necesitan uno del otro para vivir, sin importar lo que sus amigos digan y de las personas que los traten de separar, ellos estarán juntos para siempre. Mordecai y Rigby Regular Show apenas comienza Morby Mordecai y Rigby
1. Palizas, peleas y boletos de cine

**Intro del Autor:**

Hola, me llamo Roque y empece a escribir este fanfic de Morby para mi mismo y tenerlo guardado bajo mi almohada..., :3 pero ahora no lo escribo solo para mi, sino también para mis amigos y lectores de esta gran pagina, Rigby y Mordecai siempre estarán juntos, pero... la pareja entre Rigby y Chad no es muy popular... ya verán mas adelante :3 no olviden que si pasan por aquí por favor dejar sus reviews :3 espero que les guste y que marque en algo sus vidas como lo hizo conmigo :3 Morby, Yaoi todosxtodos.

Gracias por el apoyo de mi amiga paloma ella vive en chile :3 gracias de verdad :3

**Advertencia:** Novela (Longfic) solo para adultos y uno que otro adolecente que le encante el Morby con un poco de Lemon introducido en algunos párrafos del Fic que mas adelante irán leyendo, no me hago responsable de las imágenes llenas de lujuria que queden marcadas dentro de su imaginación después de leerlo xD Hehehe.

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (son del maravilloso **JG Quintel**), simplemente le agrego algo de sazon a su receta magica pero el salero con granos de Yaoi se me derramo por toda la cocina xD LOL

* * *

**Jealousy (El Marginado De Rigby)**

**_1_ _Palizas, peleas y boletos de cine._**

Un día como cualquier otro...10:00AM.

Rigby y Mordecai estaban en la cafetería esperando a que Margarita les trajera sus cafés para acompañar sus sandwiches de queso asado.

—Hola Rigby. —dijo Eileen con la mejillas coloradas y la lengua trabada—. aquí están sus cafés chicos.

—Hola Eileen... —dijo Mordecai con la boca llena de su sandwich—. ¿Y Margarita?.

—Esta atendiendo en otras mesas. —dijo Eileen sin dejar de mirar a Rigby; este apenas y despegaba los ojos de su cafe.

—Rigby... ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al cine, tengo boletos? —dijo Eileen nerviosa.

—No gracias. —dijo Rigby, pero Mordecai le dio una patada en el tobillo y el mapache escupió su cafe—.¡Auch!..., es decir, ¿A que hora Eileen?...

—A las 10:30PM es la función, no es necesario que pases por mi, cuando termine mi turno iré por ti. —dijo La chica sin pensarlo con tal de que el mapache aceptara su invitación.

—Claro, ¿Y que película iremos a ver?

—¡Pesadillas con sangre parte 2!. —dijo Eileen Emocionada.

—¡Woow! ¡Esa pelicula la estuve esperando por meses! —dijo el mapache esta vez muy emocionado.

—¡Rigby! —dijo Mordecai con tono regañón—. ¡Ninguna película de terror otra vez!, ¡No recuerdas lo del taxi inglés!.

—Pff esas películas no dan tanto miedo. —dijo el mapache con el ceño fruncido.

Los amigos terminaron de comer, Rigby y Mordecai se despidieron de Eileen, ni siquiera se toparon con la pajarita roja ya que el lugar estaba al tope de clientes. El mapache y el pájaro azul se subieron al carrito de golf y se dirigieron al parque a hacer sus respectivas tareas de siempre, pasaron las horas y dieron las 10:00PM... y como era de esperarse Eileen ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con su blusa rosita y su bolsita colgando en el hombro.

—Tocan mapache ve a abrir —dijo Mordecai apretando los controles del videojuego.

—¡Agh,! ¿Porque yo? —Mordecai le da un golpe en el brazo y tira a su amigo del sillón.

—¡Auch!... ¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Tonto tal vez sea Eileen, ve a abrir.

—¡Oh cierto!, ¡Pesadillas, con sangre!, ¡Pesadillas, con sangre, —repitiendo la frase el mapache; mientras agitaba los brazos y caminaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Que hay Eileen! espera, subiré por un abrigo y mi dinero.

—Si Rigby esperare aquí con Mordecai. —dice mientras se limpia sus tenis en la alfombra

—Hola Eileen, ¿Y Margarita no va ir con ustedes? —dijo el arrendajo azul solo para asegurarse de donde estaba y como estaba su chica deseada.

—¡Ah!... esta de cita con un chico que acaba de conocer.

—¡¿Un chico?! ¡¿Con quien?!... —soltando el control del juego y parándose del sofá

—No... lo se —dijo muy tímida—. solo se que lo conoció hace una semana y empezaron a salir, en realidad los boletos eran de Margarita pero me los dio para poder tener yo una cita con Rigby —sonrojando sus cachetes como tomates y soltando una risa nerviosa. Apenas Mordecai le iba a preguntar algo cuando Rigby interrumpió bajando las escaleras.

—¡Pesadillas, con sangre!, ¡Pesadillas, con sangre! —agitando el mapache los brazos otra vez.

Pasaron las horas y Mordecai estaba recostado en su cama con el cuarto a oscuras pensando en como seria el estúpido que salía con Margarita y que estarían haciendo en este momento. Los celos lo corrompían su cama estaba llena de lagrimas y su almohada estaba tan empapada que la tumbo de la cama un par de metros de ella con coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo, pero la melancolía se le detuvo por unos instantes cuando escucho ruidos afuera de la casa.

—¡Ah debe ser Rigby! —pensó en voz alta, tratando de calmarse y levantándose al baño para secarse las lagrimas, mirando en el espejo su tristeza y depresión—. Mejor tomare un baño...

—¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai! —gritaba el mapache subiendo las escaleras y golpeando la puerta del baño con ambos puños.

—Mapache estoy tomando un baño... —ignorando los gritos de su amigo.

—¡Pero Mordecai paso algo muy raro!.

—Espera... Espera a que... A que salga mapache... —enjabonandose, apenas se le entendía lo que le decía debido al ruido que hacia el agua.

—¡Aaagghh!, esta bien te lo diré abajo —renegando y bajando las escaleras en cuatro patas.

El mapache se fue a la cocina, buscando en el refrigerador algo de comida, ya había terminado de comer cuando Mordecai entro a la cocina con una toalla en la cabeza y Rigby comenzó a reír de su aspecto.

—¡Silencio mapache!. —quitándose la toalla y arrojándola a su amigo.

—¡Mordecai!... paso algo muy raro... —susurrando estas ultimas palabras—. Estábamos en la película cuando Eileen me tomo de la mano y... bueno... no le di importancia pero... Pero... ¡Nuestras lenguas se tocaron!... Al principio fue asqueroso pero después fue... woow. —diciendo esto ultimo imitando el beso de lengua en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Rigby no imites el beso es asqueroso! —guardando la leche en el refrigerador y colocando el cereal en la despensa.

—¿Mordecai te pasa algo?, Te veo los ojos rojos.

—No mapache, es solo que Margarita ya tiene un nuevo novio. —agachando la cabeza para ocultar los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

—Oh... ¡Vamos Mordecai tienes que superarlo!.

—No creo que pueda mapache...

—¿Seguro y no es otro de sus primos? —acariciando su barbilla.

—No no lo es... —Saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

—Oh vamos Mordecai no te pongas así. —siguiendo a su amigo por las escaleras—.¿Y como lo sabes?.

—Tu novia Eileen me lo dijo. —limpiándose los ojos y caminando por el corredor a la habitación.

—¿Novia...? —pensó extrañado—. ¡Vamos esa pajarita no te merece, ella se lo pierde!

—¡Y como lo sabes!, ¡Yo se que ella me quiere y solo tiene novio porque esta practicando para cuando nosotros lo seamos!

—¡Sabes bien que eso es mentira ella solo te utiliza!. —dijo Rigby aun mas furioso alzando los brazos.

—¡No! ¡No lo hace!. —entrando Mordecai al cuarto y sentándose en su cama.

—¡¿Sabes que?!, ¡No me importa!, ¡No me importa lo que esa pajarita roja te haga sentir!, Saldré otra vez con Eileen mañana todo el día, ella si me valora y escucha todo lo que digo. —recostandose en su brincolin negro y cubriéndose con toda la ropa sucia.

—¡Que no te valoro mapache! —levantándose de su cama muy enfurecido—. ¡Eres mi Mejor amigo y te deje ir a tu cita con Eileen!

—¡¿Me dejaste ir?! ¡Yo fui por mi cuenta! ¡Tu no me das ordenes! —levantándose de toda la ropa sucia—. ¡Ademas dices eso porque estas celoso de que era sábado y yo si tuve una cita con una chica! ¡En cambio tu te quedaste solo llorando toda la noche por Margarita. —después empezó a imitar los lloriqueos de Mordecai como si fuera un bebe llorón.

—Te sacaste boleto mapache...

—¡¿Que?!... —Mordecai se lanzo contra Rigby quien estaba en el brincolin y comenzaron a golpearse

—¡Eres un tonto y un zonzo no eres mi amigo! —dijo Mordecai golpeando a Rigby en la cara.

—¡Ah si pues vete con Margarita!, ¡Oh! ¡Espera!, ¡No puedes ir con ella!... ¡Porque ella ya tiene novio!.

Después de eso Mordecai lanzo a su amigo contra la pared, quien quedo tirado y mareado del golpe, Hubo silencio por unos segundo mientras el azulejo trataba de tranquilizarse.

—¡Rigby no te hagas el dormido!... —Rigby despertó y empujo a Mordecai contra la cama y se balanceo a golpearle pero Parecía que Mordecai no recibía ningún dolor de los golpes debido a la debilidad del mapache.

Rigby de verdad estaba furioso por lo que le decía y por haberle golpeado contra la pared, el tiraba golpes y golpes hasta cansarse pero no parecían surtir algún tipo de efecto contra Mordecai; quien este se balanceo de nuevo quitándose a su amigo de encima y cayendo los dos al piso, pero tan fuerte fue la caída que la cabeza de Mordecai cayo en la de Rigby y sus labios se juntaron haciendo un beso profundo y mojado.

Se quedaron los dos en el piso con los labios juntos por cinco segundos pero después de reaccionar se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a escupir al suelo.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!. —diciendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Porque me besaste?!.

—¡No tu lo hiciste mapache!, ¡Puagh!.

No se dijeron otra palabra solo se separaron del cuarto... Rigby se salió de la casa para meditar acerca de la pelea que tuvo con su amigo y Mordecai apago las luces acostándose en su cama y pensando acerca del porque fue la discusión ya ni siquiera se acordaba porque empezó toda la pelea. Los dos chicos estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron. Pero pronto a Mordecai se le vino a la mente el beso que se dio con Rigby, del ¿Porque paso? y ¿Porque duro tanto?... No quiso pensar acerca de eso y decidió que seria mejor conciliar el sueño.

Rigby Estaba sentado afuera de la casa, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente pensando que lo que había pasado en el cuarto, estuvo mal, no debieron haberse peleado, Mordecai es su mejor amigo es como su hermano se conocen desde pequeños son inseparables ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? ¿Porque lo golpeo tan duro? solo pensaba en que Mordecai es un poco egoísta por molestarse de que el saliera con Eileen y que el no tuviera ninguna cita. Rigby siguió caminando a la fuente para encontrarse con su reflejo en el agua, tenia un ojo morado y sangraba un poco del oído pero pronto recordó aquel beso húmedo que tuvieron y que freno esa odiosa pelea. También decidió no pensar en eso, estaba muy confundido y tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, así que pensó que seria mejor ir a dormir y pensar en todo aquello por la mañana.

—Me disculpare con Mordecai por la mañana... —caminando a la casa—. Me disculpare con mi mejor amigo...


	2. Durmiendo junto a mi mejor amigo

**_2_ _Durmiendo junto a mi mejor amigo._**

La misma noche, 2:30AM

Afuera estaba muy oscuro, las nubes tapaban la luna y hacia mucho frío. Rigby entro a la casa con el dolor de cabeza aun mas fuerte y la vista borrosa por el ojo morado, decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de carne congelada para bajarse la hinchazón de la cara y de paso se devoro una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había en el refrigerador. Las personas cuando están tristes pierden el apetito pero Rigby no era de esa clase de personas, cuando el se disgusta se aburre o esta triste (como ahora en estos momentos), el opta por comer todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

Salió de la cocina con la carne congelada en la cara y se sentó en el sofá de la sala para ver televisión, un poco de eso le hacia falta para distraerse de la pelea con su amigo, aparte no tenia sueño por el dolor de cabeza que le retumbaba cada segundo que pasaba.

—Oh Mordecai lo siento tanto... —pensó el.

El mapache sabia que no descansaría hasta disculparse con Mordecai, apago el televisor subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto muy despacio, se sentó en la cama de Mordecai viéndolo dormir, pero este sintió la presencia de Rigby, se despertó y se sentó de golpe.

—Rigby... ¿Eres tu?...

—Si amigo —lo dijo con voz baja—. Lo siento por lo de hace rato.

—Yo también mapache, no debí haberte lanzado contra la pared.  
Mordecai se levanto de su cama y prendió la luz del cuarto notando el ojo morado y sangre que salía de la oreja de Rigby.

—¡Rigby! ¡Tienes sangre en tu odio!, amigo lo siento tanto, espera...—Mordecai busco en su buró un poco de alcohol y algodón para curarle—. Toma ponlo en el oído.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Arde y duele mucho! —quitándose el algodón y tirándolo al piso.

—¡No zonzo déjalo en tu oído!. —Recogiéndolo del piso.

—¡No me pondré esa cosa arde mucho! —dijo tocandose el oído y tapándolo.

Mordecai se molesto con el mapache y decidió ponérselo sin rogarle. Se sentó Junto a Rigby pero esta vez el mapache no le dijo nada del ardor cuando Mordecai se acercaba mas y mas junto a el para limpiarle el oído. Rigby sentía la respiración de Mordecai; mientras este le limpiaba y le colocaba el algodón, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso; en un momento muy pero muy incomodo. Mordecai continuaba poniendo el algodón en la oreja de Rigby, y de los nervios empezó a sudar y a latir su corazón muy pero muy rápido y no sabia porque.

—Mordecai... —dijo Rigby muy nervioso y con voz trabada—. ¡Listo! ya es suficiente, ¿Terminaste Mordecai?.

—Espera Rigby déjame revisarlo mas, ¡Y deja de moverte no me dejas ver! —continua mirando de lado a lado—. ¿Esto te duele? —tocando la oreja de Rigby.

—¡Claro que me duele! —el mapache seguía incomodo y mas nervioso.

—Ay lo siento amigo... —Mordecai seguía revisando la oreja de Rigby de lado a lado.

—¡Listo amigo!.

—¡Al fin!... —dijo el mapache aliviado...

—¡Espera sigo de curarte tu ojo! esta muy hinchado.

—¡Aghh! —levantándose de la cama de golpe quitándose a Mordecai de encima—. Se me quitara la hinchazón en la mañana, Mejor hay que descansar, son las 3:25AM y nos costara levantarnos en la mañana.

—Cierto mapache, ¡Pero ya deja de tocarte el oído terco te vas a lastimar mas!.

—¡Aghh! esta bien...

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas camas. Rigby no podía dormir no por el dolor de cabeza sino por el dolor de su oído y ojo. El solo pensaba en los latidos de su corazón y los nervios que sentía cuando Mordecai estaba muy cerca de el; Se hecho la ropa sucia de su trompolin encima para cobijarse pero no era suficiente el no podía dormir..., por mas que lo intentaba, sentía una desesperación muy rara, giraba y giraba en su trompolin negro pero no lograba conciliar un poco de sueño. Giro la cabeza para mirar a su amigo que ya estaba en un profundo sueño y se levanto del trompolin muy despacio para no despertarlo, lo observo mas y mas... Pero... se le ocurrió una idea muy rara. Se subió a la cama del arrendajo, sintiendo el calor corporal de su amigo y se cobijo acurrucandose al pecho de Mordecai hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Mordecai se despertó y giro la cabeza para ver el reloj; 8:30Am.

—¡Oh no! Se me olvido poner el despertador ¡Benson nos matara! ¡Deberíamos estar limpiando la fuente!, ¡Rigby ya levantate! —mirando al trompolin sin darse aun cuenta que su amigo esta acostado junto a el pegado a la pared de la cama.

—¡¿Rigby donde estas?! —sintiendo un bulto junto a el que lo hace girar la cabeza y saltar de la cama del susto—. ¡Aaaaahhhhh! —grito Mordecai cayéndose de la cama directo al piso dando de golpe la cara.

—¡Que! ¡Que pasa! ¡Quien grito! ¿Mordecai donde estas?, ¿Eres tu?...

—¡¿Rigby que hacías en mi cama?!

—¿Ah?... ¿Me lo dices a mi?...

—No... Se lo estoy preguntando al lechero... —dijo Mordecai en tono sarcástico.

—¿Ah? es que hacia mucho frío... brrr mucho frio...

—¿Y por eso te metiste en mi cama?... —dijo levantándose del piso y cruzando los brazos.

—¿Ah? la verdad no se como llegue aquí... ¡Oh! tal vez un hechicero entro al cuarto y se apodero de mi cama... ahora esta maldita —dijo esto ultimo con voz de misterio, como si fuera una película de terror.

Mordecai ya sabia que el mapache iba a sacar una conclusión tonta y boba, no le dio importancia.

—Mapache iré a darme una enjuagada, ya veo que tu ojo ya esta mejor, ¿Y tu oído como sigue?.

—¡Bien ya no me duele! —dijo el mapache mientras se tocaba el oído.

—¡Rigby deja de tocartelo! ¿Y donde esta mi toalla? —revisando en el armario.

—¿No recuerdas? ¡Me la lanzaste anoche en la cocina! —alzando los brazos.

—¡Ah! cierto —dijo riéndose —. te la lance porque te reías de como me veía

—¡Haha! ¡Te veias muy gracioso!, ¡Desde ahora te llamare Toallacai! —dijo riendo y girando en la cama.

—¡Aauch! —Mordecai le pega en el brazo.

—Eso te pasa por reirte de mi, enseguida salgo no me tardo, después para ir con Benson a que nos de nuestras tareas de hoy, ¡Aaahhh! seguro nos despedirá por llegar tarde, es la tercera vez esta semana.

—Benson nos debería dar el día libre, es domingo... —dijo Rigby con los brazos cruzados.

—Si pero estamos muy atrasados con nuestras tareas porque eres muy flojo para terminarlas!.

—Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, —dijo Rigby asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No me tardare mapache espérame abajo...

Rigby bajo a la cocina a desayunar, tomo la caja del cereal y saco la leche del refrigerador, puso todo sobre la mesa pero cuando se iba a sentar a desayunar Rigby sintió la curiosidad de ver como se bañaba Mordecai de una forma muy morbosa, no entendía porque quería hacerlo, (solo pensaba en ir...) Noto que Mordecai olvido subir su toalla que estaba tirada en el piso y decidió entrar al baño con la excusa de llevársela.

Salió de la cocina con la toalla en el brazo y subió lentamente las escaleras, se paro en la entrada del baño con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y los nervios hasta el tope, pego el odio a la puerta para escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera, tomo valor, alzo la mano a la puerta y giro lentamente la perilla.


	3. Una ducha incomoda y una gran sorpresa

**_3_ _Una ducha incomoda y una gran sorpresa._**

La misma mañana, 8:52 AM; Domingo...

Benson entra por la puerta de la cocina buscando a Mordecai y Rigby solo para gritarles porque aun la fuente sigue sucia.

—¡Mordeca! ¡Rigby! ¡Aun no limpian la fuente, donde diablos están! —dijo muy furioso notando el plato del cereal y la leche encima de la mesa.

Benson sale de la cocina y camina hacia la sala resbalandose con la carne ya descongelada que Rigby había dejado en la noche tirada en el piso. Benson se puso aun mas furioso y comenzó a subir las escaleras; ya estaba de color rojo y listo para reventar cualquier oído a gritos.

Mientra... Rigby giro la perilla del baño, entro y entrecerró la puerta muy despacio para que Mordecai no se diera cuenta, camino al lavabo del baño y observo la silueta de Mordecai atrás de las cortinas; mientras este se lavaba el cabello. El mapache siento unas inmensas ganas de ver a su amigo pero se empezó a convencer de solo dejarle la toalla en el mueble y salirse de ahí. Dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta para salir y sin pensarlo se lanzo a la bañera deslizo las cortinas y abrazo con mucha intensidad a su amigo.

—¡Rigby que estas haciendo! —Mordecai pierde el equilibrio junto con Rigby y resbalan cayendo fuera de la bañera mientras Benson abre la puerta del baño.

—¡Que estan haciendo! —les grita Benson a los dos que están abrazados y mojados en el piso.

—¡Benson! —se levanta Rigby del piso—. Vine a traerle su toalla a Mordecai pero resbale con el tapete del baño y...

—¡No me importa! —interrumpe Benson—. ¡Si no limpian la fuente antes de las 9:30! ¡Los despido!. —Saliendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, la abre de nuevo—. ¡Y limpien la carne del piso! —cerrándola de nuevo con mas fuerza.

—Pff que rudo es Benson —dice Rigby cruzando los brazos y de espaldas a Mordecai.

—¡Rigby porque hiciste eso! —levantándose del piso alzando los brazos.

—¡Ya les dije me resbale con el tapete y caí dentro de la bañera! —asentando con la cabeza.

—¡Rigby eso es mentira...—mirando al piso—. aparte ni siquiera hay tapete!.

—Pff... entonces fuiste tu quien me puso el pie. —contesta el mapache haciendo muecas.

—¡Rigby! ¡Yo nunca pude haberte puesto el pie! —entrecerrando los ojos—. es decir yo... Aghh, espérame afuera mapache. Mordecai no quiso discutir mas con Rigby, el sabe que siempre saca excusas tontas, y si lo corrige en una el mapache sacara otra.

Rigby cierra la puerta del baño y baja las escaleras sosteniendose del barandal para no caer, estaba muy nervioso, le temblaban las piernas, apenas podía caminar y sentía el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, pero una parte dentro de el lo hacia sentir una inmensa satisfacción; y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara, obvio por lo que hizo y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que paso aya arriba. Rigby se da cuenta de la carne destrozada y pegada en el piso de la sala, y saca la conclusión de que Benson se topo con ella.

—¡Aaghh!, tardare siglos en limpiar esto —dice el mapache limpiando con la escoba.

—¡Rigby! faltan quince minutos para las 9:30 si no limpiamos la fuente Benson nos despedirá. —bajando las escaleras.

—¡Pero aun no desayuno!... —dice mientras termina de limpiar.

—¡No hay tiempo! tenemos que irnos, ¿Y donde están las llaves?.

—Ahh... están arriba en el cajón.

—¡Aghh!... yo voy por ellas, espérame en el carrito mapache.

Mordecai subió por las llaves buscando en el cajón, su vista se distrajo al trompolin de Rigby y comenzó a pensar en lo que paso en el baño, de ¿Porque su amigo lo abrazo mientras se bañaba? y ¿Porque le mintió acerca del tapete?. Mordecai siempre supo que Rigby era un mentiroso, pero no entendía el porque esta vez que le mintió se sonrojo mas de lo normal y se trababa cuando quería escupir palabras..., se le venían a la mente muchas respuestas pero ninguna respondía a su pregunta.

Rigby estaba sentado en el carrito esperando a Mordecai, el cielo estaba despejado ,el sol pegaba directo al techo del carrito, no había ninguna nube a la vista y hacia mucho calor, Rigby sudaba a chorros... Mientras el viento soplaba la cara de Rigby, este se queda pensando y mirando aya a lo lejos del parque distraídamente, cuando nota unas siluetas muy pequeñas a lo lejos que le resultan muy familiares, se da una idea de quienes son pero le resulta imposible que sean ellos.

—Mapache...

—¿Ahh?...

—Traje las llaves ya vamonos.

—Ahh... si... —responde sin girar la cabeza. Mordecai noto lo distraído que andaba Rigby pero no le pregunto nada, arranco el carrito de golf y acelero para llegar a la fuente.

Comenzaron a limpiarla, ya cuando habían terminado Skips llega para decirles que habrá una junta de trabajadores con Benson.

—Chicos, Benson quiere hacer una junta —dice Skips

—¡Benson! ¡Una Junta! —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Habra nuevos trabajadores en el parque, pero no lleguen tarde o se enfadara... Los espero en mi casa. —dice Skips mientras se va, dio media vuelta y se fue dando saltitos. Rigby recordó a los que vio hace rato caminando a lo lejos del parque y le empezaron a sudar las manos.

—Amigo tenemos que ir rápido —dice Rigby subiendo al carrito.

—Pero falta guardar el jabón y las esponjas.

—¡No hay tiempo!... creo que ya se para que nos quiere Benson y creo que no nos gustara —dice el mapache haciendo muecas con la boca.  
Mordecai subió al carrito en camino a casa de Skips. Llegaron y afuera estaban las sillas y una pizarra con varias tareas escritas. Mordecai y Rigby se sentaron en las sillas junto con Musculoso y Fantasmano.

—¿Saben quien mas hace juntas de trabajo?... ¡Mi mami! —riéndose musculoso y chocando la mano con su amigo fantasma.

—¿Rigby porque se tardara tanto Benson... Crees que nos despedirá?

—No lo se amigo... —Rigby seguía sudando de las manos. Benson abre la puerta y sale de la casa, Skips atrás de el y los dos chicos a quienes Benson Contratara.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Chad! —se levantan Mordecai y Rigby de las sillas.

—¡Pero Benson!... dice Rigby enojado.

—¡Pero nada! —grita Benson haciendo sentar a Rigby en su silla—. El parque esta creciendo, mas personas nos visitan y por consiguiente mas basura y mas tareas por hacer, así que necesitamos a mas trabajadores aparte de Thomas..., Chad y Jeremy se mudaran al parque y seran los nuevos empleados. Rigby y Mordecai se quedaron con la boca abierta y se miraban el uno al otro sorprendidos.

—¡Bien! como están tan emocionados por la llegada de estos chicos, ustedes se encargaran de llevarlos a la casa y hospedarlos —dice Benson al arrendajo y al mapache señalándolos, y caminando a la pizarra—. Estas son sus nuevas tareas del día, Musculoso y Fantasmano se encargaran de la zona norte, Skips de la zona sur, y Mordecai, Rigby, Chad y Jeremy de las zonas restantes —dice Benson entregándoles hojas a cada uno.

Rigby y Mordecai seguían sorprendidos sin decir nada cuando Jeremy y Chad se acercan a ellos.

—Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido la ultima vez y esperamos que no vuelva a pasar —dice muy educadamente Jeremy.

—¿Aah si? —dice Mordecai haciendo gestos con la cara.

—Que tal si empezamos de nuevo —dice Chad dandole la mano a Rigby.

—No tocare su mano... —dice Rigby y Mordecai le da un golpe—. ¡Auch!... ¡Agh! esta bien —le da la mano para saludar a Chad.

—Bien... Según nuestras agendas —dice Jeremy escribiendo en su celular—. Tenemos tiempo para desayunar, ¿Conocen algún lugar cerca para comer?

—Aaahh... Hay un cafe aquí cerca... —dice Mordecai pensando en Margarita, para el seria una oportunidad de verla y preguntarle por su nuevo novio.

—¡Oh! ¡Mordecai tengo mucha hambre y es Domingo!... ¡Los Domingos son wafles al 2x1 y el cafe es gratis. —dice Rigby con la baba saliendo de la boca.

—¡Si que si! —dice Mordecai alzando las manos.

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! —gritando los dos y ambos alzando las manos—. ¡café gratis! ¡café gratis! ¡café gratis!. Jeremy y Chad se quedaron viendo como festejaban por el cafe gratis. Jeremy pensó que eran muy infantiles para hacer eso, pero a Chad le pareció divertido y le llamo la atención de como festejaban ambos, y mas Rigby, quien le pareció muy gracioso.

Los cuatro subieron al carrito y se encaminaron a desayunar, lo estacionaron y entraron al lugar.


	4. Dos flechazos y un triángulo amoroso

**_4_ _Dos flechazos y un triángulo amoroso._**

10:30 Am; Domingo...

Los chicos entraron al cafe, no había muchas personas, el lugar estaba casi desierto.

—¡Chicos! ¡Pasen!, —dice Margarita caminando de la barra hacia ellos con la cafetera en la mano.

—¡Hola Margarita! —dice Mordecai con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara—. Ellos son Jeremy y Chad, nuevos trabajadores del parque.

—¡Hola soy Margarita encantada de conocerlos! —dice dando la mano.

—¡Oh pero que hermosa pajarita!, el placer es nuestro. —contesta Jeremy tomando la mano de Margarita y dandole un beso mientras esta se ríe nerviosa, Mordecai se da cuenta, se pone celoso y los interrumpe con otros temas. Rigby solo se quedaba mirando, así que la conversación le pareció ajena a el y se fue a sentar a una mesa sin esperar a Mordecai, Chad se dio cuenta de las miradas de Rigby y decide seguirlo pero de tras de los dos caminaba Eileen con dos cafés en las manos.

—¡Rigby! ¡Traigo unos cafés express! ¡Son el especial del día! —Dice Eileen colocándolos en la mesa y sacando su libreta—. ¿Que vas a pedir Rigby?.

—Yo quiero wafles con mucha mermelada —dice Rigby mientras la baba le escurría por la barbilla.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo pero sin mermelada, solo con un poco de miel por favor —dice Chad muy educadamente.  
Eileen se da cuenta de la voz que le esta hablando y gira la cabeza para ver quien es ese chico, Eileen se le quedo mirando perdidamente por unos segundo mientras reaccionaba..., la chica sintió una flecha en el corazón de una manera muy tierna, sintiéndose de una forma muy feliz y pacifica.

—¡Hola... soy Eileen... es un placer conocerte! —dice quitándose los anteojos y dandole la mano.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Chad! —saludándola de mano—. El placer es mío. Eileen sentía que se derretía como una paleta de hielo y Rigby ni cuenta se daba; el estaba muy ocupado tomando su cafe.

—¡Enseguida les traigo sus wafles chicos! —la chica se fue a la cocina, apenas podía caminar, las piernas no le respondían y le temblaban mucho.

Chad se le quedaba mirando a Rigby, puso los codos en la mesa y las manos en las mejillas, Rigby seguía tomando su café y comiendo unas galletas de cortesía que estaban en la mesa, mientras... Chad seguía y seguía observando a Rigby como comía, como bebía, como mientras masticaba las galletas las migajas caian de los cachetes del mapache directo a la mesa. Rigby tenia los cachetes muy llenos cuando se dio cuenta de que Chad lo estaba mirando fijamente y perdidamente..., Rigby gira lentamente la cabeza con los cachetes llenos de galletas con café escurriendo y asintió; asiendo la señal de que si "todo estaba bien", Pero Chad solo le contesto tomando una servilleta y limpiandole los cachetes al mapache.

—El café se te esta escurriendo por tu mejilla... —dice Chad mientras le limpia la boca a Rigby—. ¡Si! tienes un poco aquí... ¡Y aquí!... —continua limpiando... El mapache apenas podía tragar lo que tenia acumulado en la boca.

—Hola chicos ¿Ya pidieron? —dice Mordecai sentándose en la mesa junto con Jeremy.

—¡Chicos que les traigo! —dice Margarita con su lápiz y libreta en mano.  
Mientras Jeremy y Mordecai pedían su comida, Eileen llego muy rápido al lado de la mesa donde Rigby y Chad estaban y les repartió sus wafles mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Chicos!... —Dice Eileen dirigida a todos en la mesa colocandose sus lentes—. ¡El Sábado en la noche será la inauguración del Antro! ¡El Vertedero!, me preguntaba si quisieran ir con nosotras.

—¿El Antro?... ¿Vertedero?... —pregunta Rigby con sus wafles en la boca.

—¡Si! ya sabes... Antro, es como una disco pero con música electrónica —Dice Chad

—Ya se lo que es un antro... —dice Rigby con la boca llena y escupiendo al hablar—. Lo que quise decir es que no había escuchado que inaugurarían uno.

—¡Si esta cerca de aquí! —contesta Eileen—. Dicen que el dueño es millonario, ¡Y que el lugar esta cubierto con asientos de piel y diamantes incrustados!.

—¡Baahh!, son habladurías de la gente —dice Margarita llegando con los platos de comida—. Seguro es para traer publicidad... ¡Y que dicen! ¡Vienen!.

—¡Seguro Margarita! ¡ahí estaremos! —Dice Mordecai muy feliz de poder ir con la pajarita roja. Rigby no tenia de ganas, pero como su amigo iría no dudo en ir, no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Los chicos después de aceptar la invitación de la chicas, terminaron de comer, se despidieron de ellas y se marcharon del lugar en el carrito, Eileen seguía muy nerviosa con Chad, al igual que Chad seguía nervioso con Rigby.

—¡Adiós chicas! —dice Mordecai.

—¡Adiós! —le contesta Margarita alzando la mano.

—Ese chico Chad es maravilloso —dice Eileen suspirando.

—¡Haha!, pero... ¿Y que paso? ¿Te gustaba Rigby? ¿No?... —pregunta Margarita dudosa.

—Aahh... no lo se... Rigby nunca me a visto mas que como una amiga, me quite los lentes para llamar la atención de Chad y de Rigby, pero Rigby solo se preocupaba por soplar su café caliente.

—Bueno... eso lo dice todo Eileen... —colocando su mano en el hombro de Eileen para dar señal de empatía con su amiga, pero la pajarita no sabia nada del beso que ocurrió en el cine entre la chica de Anteojos y el mapache sudoroso.

Mordecai iba manejando el carrito por el parque, pasando el lago, el puente, y luego a la casa de Skips por el equipaje de los chicos. Mordecai siguió manejando: de copiloto era Rigby; atrás de el estaba Chad y junto a el; Jeremy quien estaba ocupado y distraido escribiendo en su celular.

—¡Oye Rigby! —dice Chad Señalando—. mira esos pajaritos, están grises y el negro parece su líder porque los esta guiando.

—Aha... —respondió Rigby recargado en el asiento.

—¡Y mira! —señala Chad al cielo muy entusiasmado—. ¡Dos aviones que van en la misma dirección al mismo tiempo!, ¡Es increíble!,

—Mmm...

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡El viento esta formando un remolino de tierra en aquella parte! ¡Wooow! y toda la basura de aquel bote se esta elevando! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Esa ancianita se cayo de cara por el remolino! ¡Hahahahahaha!, y se le esta levanto el vestido, ¡Hahaha! ¡Mira! ¡Se le están viendo todos los calzones! —continuo diciendo a carcajadas y a pique y pique el hombro del mapache sin surtir efecto.

—Si... aha... —contesta Rigby riéndose un poco pero con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás ya casi durmiéndose, la comida le había caído de peso y quería quedarse dormido todo el día. Jeremy estaba anotando cosas en su celular y miraba de reojo a su amigo Chad; quien este molestaba con cualquier cosa al mapache solo para llamar su atención, Jeremy ya sabia porque Chad hacia eso, puso los ojos en blanco y continuo escribiendo en su celular.

Mordecai se frena enfrente de la casa y se bajan todos del carrito.

—¡Listo! ¡Llegamos! es aquí donde se van a hospedar —dice Mordecai bajando las maletas de sus nuevos compañeros.

—¡Oh! ¡Chicos! —grita Papaleta desde la puerta de la casa—. ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! les mostrare toda la casa de arriba abajo.

—¡Genial! ¡Es enorme! —dice Chad sorprendido corriendo hacia la casa.

—Espero tengamos nuestro propio baño... —añade Jeremy subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la casa.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Que soy su mayordomo?! ¡¿O que?! —grita el arrendajo mientras cargaba todas las cosas—. ¡Mapache no seas flojo y ayudame!, ¡Rigby!... ¡Rigby!.

—¡Lo siento Mordecai ya voy subiendo las escaleras!, ¡Hahahahahaha! —se ríe Rigby corriendo hacia la casa; hasta el sueño se le había pasado.

—¡¿Pero que?!... ¡Rigbyyy!.


	5. Música, alcohol y vomito por todos lados

**_5_ _Música, alcohol y vomito por todos lados_.**

Una semana después, 10:24PM; Sábado...

Después de una semana de trabajo y de que nuestros chicos conocieran mas a sus nuevos compañeros, la noche de fiesta y alcohol por fin había llegado. Rigby y Mordecai estaban en el baño escogiendo que peinado cool llevar al antro.

—¡Oh si!, todo sea por las pajaritas —dice Mordecai tomando el peine y colocando gel en su mano.

—¡Frituras y cerveza! ¡Frituras y cerveza! —repitiendo el mapache agitando los brazos.

—¡Y no te olvides de las nenas!... —dice Mordecai con voz seductora mientras peinaba su cabello.

—¡Ah!... si... nenas... claro... —dice el mapache desinteresado sobre el tema y saliendo del baño. Mordecai si se dio cuenta de como hablaba el mapache, pero el seguía preocupado en alzar mas su peinado hacia el frente. Mordecai sale del baño, entra a la habitación y toma del armario una sudadera de Fist Pump para impresionar a Margarita.

—Rigby, ¿Quieres llevarte una?... hay dos iguales. —dice mientras se la pone.

—¡Si amigo!. —dice el mapache emocionado, Mordecai se la lanza y Rigby la toma en el aire.

—¡Listo! vamonos mapache. —dice Mordecai apagando la luz del cuarto y Rigby atrás de el. Bajando las escaleras se encuentran a Jeremy y Chad en la sala, Chad ve al mapache con la sudadera de Fist Pump (Le encanto verlo así), el morenito se levanta del sillón para halagar a Rigby.

—¡Rigby esa sudadera negra te queda genial!. —abriendo mas los ojos.

—¡Gracias amigo!. —dice colocando el gorro de la chamarra cubriendo su cabeza—. Es de cuando fuimos Mordecai y yo al concierto.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso esta genial!. —responde dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Rigby.

—Oye Jeremy. ¿Así iras vestido tan casual? —pregunta Mordecai.

—Si amigo, la verdad no me gustan esos lugares, pero me entro la curiosidad de conocerlo. —Jeremy no quería ir pero solo lo hacia porque Chad se lo había pedido toda la semana rogandole a todas horas.

Los amigos salieron de la casa (10:46PM) directo al antro, los chicos estaban caminando por la calle, de lejos se veían los reflectores que salían del lugar directo al cielo.

—Woow, ¡El Vertedero!... ese lugar esta muy lejos —dice Rigby adelantándose y Chad siguiendolo.

—¡Esperen Chicos! —grita Mordecai corriendo detrás de sus amigos pequeños y seguido de el estaba corriendo Jeremy; escribiendo en su celular.

Llegaron y pagaron la entrada, el lugar estaba al tope de personas que estaban bailando y tomando descontroladamente, apenas se podía caminar en el lugar y el sonido era tan fuerte que apenas podían escuchar sus propias voces, había infinidad de luces de colores moviendose por todos lados y el aire acondicionado estaba a todo lo que daba. Unas personas gritaban y lanzaban sus bebidas al aire mojando a todos, y otros solo charlaban, fumaban y tomaban en los sillones cubiertos de terciopelo y piel..., ''la noche era perfecta''.

Después de varias cervezas (1:50AM para ser exactos) y demás bebidas alcohólicas, Chad y Rigby se adelantaron al centro del lugar, bailaban y disfrutaban la música a todo volumen. Rigby hacia sus pasos agitando los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas, mientras Chad; juntaba los pies y movía la cadera de un lado para otro con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Rigby se le quedaba mirando a la zarigüeya mientras este seguía bailando de una forma seductora para llamar la atención del mapache. Chad comenzó a pegar su espalda en el pecho de Rigby muy despacio y después muy rápido moviendo la cadera..., Rigby sorprendido y mordiendose el labio inferior; solo se quedaba de pie alzando los brazos y agitandolos con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro al ritmo de la música electro que retumbaba por dentro del pecho hasta el corazón del mapache; Los dos de verdad disfrutaban el momento y gozaban de la noche fresca, rítmica y ruidosa que habían esperado por una larga y cansada semana de trabajo.

—¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Esto de verdad es genial! ¡OOOOOOOOHHH! —gritaba el mapache con todas sus fuerzas..., mientras Chad; le daba la espalda a su amigo y colocaba su cadera en la parte delantera de Rigby, despues... empezo a bajar por las piernas del mapache moviendo la espalda, cadera y las rodillas hasta llegar a sus tobillos, haciendo una especie de ritual... ¿Erótico?...

Jeremy a lo lejos observaba lo que hacia su amigo con el mapache (enfadandose), camino hacia ellos para interrumpirlos.

—¡Oye! ¡Rigby! ¡¿Y Mordecai?! —grito el avestruz tocando el hombro de Rigby. El mapache y la zarigüeya bajaron de las nubes y abrieron los ojos, Rigby miro para todos lados en busca de su amigo azul.

—¡Espérenme aquí! ¡Iré a buscarlo! —caminando el mapache directo a la barra donde Mordecai se encontraba.

—¡Chad! —gritaba Jeremy para que este lo escuchara—. ¡Vamos al baño tengo algo que decirte!.

—¡Esta bien! —Chad seguía bailando y caminando al mismo tiempo, entraron al baño y Jeremy le jalo la oreja a Chad para llamar su atención.

Mientras... Rigby ya se había cansado de bailar y se sentó junto a su amigo quien este ya estaba muy tomado y le contaba chistes idiotas al que atendía detrás de barra quien ya se había aburrido del pájaro azul y de sus chistes malos.

—¡Hahahahaha! ¡Y! ¡Y después la chica! ¡La chica lo golpeo! ¡Hahahaha! —Mordecai apenas entendía su propio chiste.

—¡Mordecai! ¡¿Y Margari...?! —el mapache no termino la frase cuando vio a la pajarita roja a besos y besos sentada en las piernas de su nuevo novio, fue entonces cuando entendió Rigby el porque Mordecai ya estaba pasado de copas, y el mapache le hizo la señal con la mano al que los atendía de que ya no le diera mas alcohol, (El pajaro azul estaba muy borracho).

—¡Rigby! ¿Donde estabas? te estuve buscando toda la noche —dice Eileen caminando hacia Rigby.

—¡Hola Eileen! ¿Porque no estas con Margarita? —pregunto... aunque el ya sabia la respuesta.

—¡Bueno!... Amm... ¡Esta ocupada con su chico en aquel sillón!. —dice cruzando los brazos y mirando a su amiga.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!... —dice acertando con la cabeza. Eileen noto lo mal que estaba Mordecai, quien este, estaba con los brazos cruzados y recargando su cabeza en la barra queriendo vomitar.

—¡Mordecai! —grita Margarita acercandose en brazos de su novio—. ¡Quiero presentarte a mi novio!... Mordecai interrumpe a Margarita, gira la cabeza y se levanta de la barra abriendo los ojos.

—¡Eres un asco!... "amigo"... —gritando el arrendajo al novio de la pajarita y después vomitando encima de el, apenas y Margarita se quito para no mancharse; cayendo al piso.

—¡Mordecai! —Grito el mapache agachandose al piso para sostener a su amigo vomitón—. ¡Oh no! ¡Perdonenlo! ¡No sabe lo que hace esta muy mal! ¡Tomo demasiado!.

—¡Ami no me importa! ¡Este idiota me las pagara! —dice el chico vomitado; quitándose la playera, tirándola al piso y rompiendo su cerveza contra la barra. Margarita se levanta asustada y toma del hombro a Eileen quien también ella estaba muy asustada debido a la agresión del chico Fortachón.

Mientras Tanto... Jeremy estaba con Chad en el baño... Los dos discutían acerca del comportamiento de la zarigüeya hacia el mapache.

—Chad... Ya dime la verdad. —dice Jeremy cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—... Mmm... —contesta agachando la cabeza

—Chad, has estado coqueteando con Rigby en la pista de baile, lo note toda la noche.

—¡Y que! ¡Pero eso no tiene nada de malo! —dice alzando los brazos y la cabeza, sus ojos están rojos y varias lagrimas corrían de ellos.

—Chad no llores... Amigo tranquilo. —tomando y bajando los brazos de su amigo zarigüeya; quien este ya rompía en llanto y comenzaba a tallarse los ojos.

—No hay nada de malo que te hayas fijado en Rigby, pero no creo que sea el chico correcto... —dice abrazando a su amigo.

—¡¿Y como lo sabes...?! Rigby disfruto bailar conmigo toda la noche... Yo lo vi, yo lo sentí... —seguía llorando en el pecho de Jeremy; mientras este abrazaba a su pequeño amigo acariciando su cabello y consolandolo—. Mi pequeño amigo... mi pequeño zarigüeya... ¿Que voy hacer contigo amigo?... Eh, Dime... ¿Que haría sin ti?.

Mientras tanto en la barra... Margarita detenía a su novio y le gritaba que se detuviera, el tenia el puño cerrado y estaba apunto de golpear al arrendajo, La pajarita vio las condiciones malas en las que estaba Mordecai y le dijo a Rigby que se lo llevara de ahí. Rigby cargo a su amigo de los brazos y se lo llevo al baño, había mas y mas gente por todos lados, Rigby sintió un poco de pánico por las condiciones en las que estaba su amigo y solo pensaba en llegar al baño para tranquilizarse, entrando se encontró con Jeremy y Chad abrazados.

—¡Amigos! ¡Ayudenme! —entra Rigby arrastrando a Mordecai.

—¡Pero que! —gritan Chad y Jeremy separandose.

—¡Tomo demasiado y vomito al novio de Margarita y este lo quería golpear pero lo traje al baño! ¡Y! ¡Y ahora esta muy mal y todo por mi culpa no debí dejarlo solo! —gritaba el mapache desesperadamente.

—¡Rigby tranquilizate!... espera ¿Novio de Margarita? —dice Chad ayudando a cargar a su amigo.

—¡Si! pero es larga historia, después les cuento —dice Rigby, mientras Chad y Jeremy ayudan al mapache a arrodillar a Mordecai enfrente del escusado para que este vomite, Rigby y Chad lo sostienen del cuerpo. Mientras que el pájaro devolvía todo el estomago, Jeremy comienza a escuchar ruidos afuera del baño: eran gritos, como si hubiese una pelea.

—¡Chicos escuchan eso! —dice Jeremy levantándose poco a poco del suelo.

—¿Que será? —pregunta Chad sosteniendo la cabeza de Mordecai mientras este vomita..., Se empiezan a escuchar balazos y la música se interrumpe, ¡Y hay mas y mas gritos!, Jeremy se asusta y se vuelve a tirar al piso para ayudar a Rigby con Mordecai... Chad se levanta y camina lentamente a la entrada.


	6. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡La policía!

**_6_ _¡Oh! ¡No! ¡La policía!._**

La misma noche, 2:20AM...

—¡Chad no vayas! ¡No vayas te lo estoy ordenando! —grita Jeremy pero Chad se acerca a la puerta ignorando las advertencias de su amigo. Chad, con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da, se acerca y toma la manija de la puerta y se asoma un poco para observar la situación... Personas golpeando a otras personas, gritos y mas gritos, una chica se tira al piso y pierde los zapatos, Botellas de alcohol volando por todos lados, en las paredes en el techo, mesas, sillas y bancos de madera destrozados, ¡Gas! ¡Gas y mas gas por todos lados!. ¡Aquello parecía una revolución!.

—¡Granaderos! —grita Chad cerrando la puerta—. ¡La policía! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!.

Jeremy Carga a Mordecai quien ya estaba desmayado y con la boca abierta..., Rigby abre la ventana que da a la calle y sale del lugar, Jeremy lanza a Mordecai por la ventana y este le cae encima al mapache, seguido de Chad y al final Jeremy. Los cuatro se encontraban afuera del edificio por la parte de atrás donde había pasto y flores (Un jardín). Jeremy carga al pesado y borracho de Mordecai evitando que al mapache se le salga el relleno.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —grita Jeremy mientras carga a Mordecai en la espalda, pero sin darse cuenta, pisa en falso y cae colina abajo, girando y girando los dos muchachos hasta chocar con un árbol, haciendo que el avestruz pierda la conciencia.

—¡Jeremyyy! —grita Chad bajando la colina hasta llegar a su amigo (Lo mismo hace Rigby)

—¡Somos muy pequeños para cargarlos! ¡Que haremos! —grita Rigby llevandose las manos a la cabeza. Después de eso toma de los hombros a Mordecai y comienza a arrastrarlo.

—¡Chad cuida a Jeremy! ¡llevare a Mordecai al parque y despues vendré por ustedes! —dice el mapache mientras arrastra a su amigo.

—¡Si! ¡Me quedare cuidando a Jeremy! ¡No tardes amigo!.

—¡No lo haré!.

—¡Rigby...!.

—¿Si Chad...? —preguntando asustado.

—Cuidate y Cuida a Mordecai, todo estará bien... te lo prometo. —dice Chad dandole confianza a Rigby para tranquilizarlo. El mapache asintió con la cabeza tomando las palabras de su amigo para ponerse serio y tranquilizarse, mientras... Chad se sienta junto al árbol abrazando a su amigo avestruz y revisando los golpes que tuvo contra ese enorme manzano. Rigby escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas y se ponía mas tenso y nervioso, caminaba y caminaba de espaldas (De reversa) cargando de los hombros a Mordecai; quien sin dar señales de "vida" seguía boca arriba arrastrando las piernas debido a la estatura del mapache.

—Amigo despierta... Por favor... Ya casi llegamos al parque.  
El mapache seguía caminando y caminando por las calles vacías, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que dejo a Chad cuidando a Jeremy, Rigby seguía preocupado por Chad, por Jeremy, Eileen y Margarita.

—¡Margarita! ¡Eileen! —se acordo Rigby asustado—. Amigo vas a estar bien, esa pajarita no te merece, eres mucho para ella... eres mi mejor amigo y te deje solo toda la noche... lo siento..., sabes que te quiero Mordo —estaba casi por llorar y seguía arrastrando a su amigo (llegando a la entrada del parque). Rigby noto que las piernas de su amigo ya estaban muy raspadas, así que se detuvo se quito la sudadera y la puso debajo de las piernas de Mordecai, amarrandola de atrás hacia adelante, de esta forma al arrastrar las piernas, la chamarra seria la que sufriría los daños; protegiendo las piernas de su amigo.

Rigby camino y camino con su amigo desmayado por todo el parque hasta llegar a la casa, entro y subió a su amigo por las escaleras dejándolo en el baño tirado.

—Espérame aquí Mordi... enseguida vuelvo. —dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su cabello. Rigby corría a todo lo que daban sus cuatro patas pensando en que la policía no encontrara a sus amigos, corrió y corrió recorriendo todo el lago y saliendo del parque, cruzando las calles y calles para llegar por la parte trasera del edificio, ya las sirenas se habían detenido pero las luces de las patrullas seguían y seguían girando. El mapache observo a lo lejos a los policías esposando personas y subiéndolas a los coches, Rigby se asusto y rodio las calles llegando al árbol; donde deberían de estar sus amigos.

—¡Chad! ¡Jeremy! ¿Donde están...? —pregunto al aire sin ninguna respuesta.—.¿Amigos donde están?

—Aquí estamos... —se escucho en forma de susurro.

—¡Chad eres tu...! —Rigby seguía buscando.

—¡Shhhh...!, Si soy yo... aquí atrás del arbusto. Rigby miro atrás de el, abre el arbusto y encuentra a Jeremy un poco despierto pero seguía acostado en el pasto mareado por el golpe, y tenia sangre en la cabeza.

—Amigos aquí están, ¿Están bien...?.

—Si pero... cuando te fuiste escuche ruidos, arrastre a Jeremy al arbusto y nos escondimos, varios policías están recorriendo el perímetro, no es seguro estar aquí, tenemos que irnos. Rigby y Chad ayudaban a caminar a Jeremy uno de cada lado, este caminaba mareado y se quejaba del hombro y del dolor de cabeza que tenia, la sangre le escurría detrás de la oreja y un ojo lo tenia hinchado.

Al llegar al parque (4:14AM) escucharon sirenas de ambulancias y apresuraron mas el paso hasta llegar a la casa, subieron las escaleras entrando a la habitación de Jeremy y Chad, colocando a Jeremy en su cama, Chad saco del armario un botiquín de emergencias y comenzaba a curarle el ojo y la parte de atrás del oído al pobre de Jeremy. Rigby corrió a la habitación por el alcohol, algodón y unas vendas que estaban en el cajón de Mordecai, y se dirigió con las cosas al baño donde su amigo yacía en el piso. Mordecai despertó y comenzó a devolver el estomago en el escusado, todo lo que podía, después se sentó y se recargo en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Amigo traigo las cosas para curarte. —dice Rigby jalando la palanca del escusado—. ¡Mordecai despierta!.

El Arrendajo no despertaba, así que de todos modos Rigby tomo el algodón con alcohol y comenzó a curarle las piernas raspadas.

—¡Aaahhh eso duele y arde! —grita Mordecai sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya se que te arde amigo, pero te estoy curando tus piernas, están sangrando (Mordecai seguía ebrio), amigo tu me curaste de mi oído, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo. —Mordecai seguía quejándose de los ardores de sus piernas—. Ya amigo, es todo, termine. —dice colocando las vendas alrededor de las piernas. Rigby noto lo mal que estaba su amigo, apenas podía abrir los ojos

—Mordecai esa pajarita no te merece amigo, te mereces a alguien que te cuide y que te quiera mucho... alguien como yo... si amigo como yo. —dice esto ultimo abrazando a su amigo; quien todavía seguía sentado en el piso recargado en la pared. Rigby tomo la cabeza de su amigo y sin pensarlo lo beso y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el sudor del cuello de su amigo, y oliendo el aroma de su perfume

El mapache se levanto para lavarse la boca, tenia el sabor de vomito de su amigo, pero lo que Rigby no sabia es que aunque Mordecai tenia los ojos cerrados, el estaba despierto y mas consciente de que su amigo pequeño lo acaba de besar. Rigby se lavo los dientes y después fue por Chad para que lo ayudara a llevar a Mordi a la cama. Los dos chicos bajaron a la sala para ver un poco de televisión y tranquilizarse de toda la tensión que tuvieron esa noche.

—¡Vaya...!, si que fue una noche muy larga.—empieza la conversación Chad.

—¡Vaya que si! —subiendo las piernas a la mesa—. ¿Y Jeremy como esta?

—Bien, ya esta mejor, tenia una pequeña abierta en la cabeza en la parte de atrás, aun no entiendo el porque tanta sangre, la verdad... supongo que las heridas en la cabeza son muy exageradas a la hora de sangrar. ¿No? —Rigby no respondió estaba distraído.

—Rigby, ¿Estas bien? —tocando el hombro del mapache.

—Chad, quiero decirte algo muy especial... —la zarigüeya se emociono pensando muchas cosas—. Yo siento algo por Mordecai pero no se que es... y ¡Aagghh! ¡Me esta volviendo loco! no se que hacer... siento algo muy especial por el, no se como explicarte. —dice mientras agacha la cabeza. Chad sabia lo que su amigo quería decirle con eso, sabia que Rigby sentía amor por Mordecai y eso lo puso muy triste debido a que Chad siente algo muy grande por Rigby y no sabia como decirle. El sol comenzó a salir alumbrando poco a poco la sala, tocando la hermosa luz el rostro de los dos chicos.

—Será mejor irnos a descansar... —sugiere Chad, quien después de decir eso, le dio un beso calientito en el cachete al mapache. Para cuando Rigby se había dado cuenta del beso que le dio; el giro la cabeza en busca de su amigo para preguntarle porque lo beso, Pero Chad ya iba subiendo a media escalera a paso rápido, feliz por haberlo hecho.


	7. ¿Chocolates envinados?, Chad ¿Enamorado?

**_7_ _¿Chocolates envinados?, Chad ¿Enamorado?._**

Domingo, 10:38 AM...

—¡Wow! que hermoso día —expresa Chad levantándose de su cama dirigiendose a la ventana, la habré, y respira muy hondo para refrescarse (con el viento y sol en la cara); Nuestro pequeño amigo se había levantado de un buen humor apesar de dormir poco. Sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Jeremy, la zarigüeya toma de un cajon: una chamarra roja y una bufanda de seda color verde, despues camina y se dirige a observar como dormía su amigo golpeado. Toma una venda nueva y se la coloca sin despertarlo, Jeremy se mueve un poco de costado y sigue durmiendo, balbuceando entre sueños y pataleando las cobijas.

Chad baja las escaleras mas feliz que de costumbre; nuestro amigo tenia un plan para ese día y no quería desperdiciar nada de su tiempo. Se encuentra a Rigby dormido en el sofá con una lata vacía de soda en una mano y una bolsa de papas casi por terminar en la otra, con la cabeza boca arriba, babeando su barbilla y los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. A Chad le pareció muy tierno como dormía su amigo.

En fin... Chad sale de la casa, cruza todo el parque (pateando una piedrita para entretenerse en todo el camino, mientras llega a su destino) se dirige a la salida del parque, después cruzando calles y calles hasta llegar a un gran centro comercial buscando algo peculiar e interesante que comprar...

—Disculpe... —Pregunta muy tímido al personal detrás de la barra. El pequeño apenas y podía asomar la cabeza, solo se le veía el peinado y las cejas.

—¿Ah...? ¿Quien habla?. —pregunta el señor.

—Psss... aquí abajo... —saltando un poco para que lo alcance a ver.

—Si... a su ordenes. —asomando la cabeza detras de la barra.

—¿Cuanto cuesta esa caja grande de chocolates en forma de corazón?, se ven muy deliciosos.

—Ah... 40 dólares amigo... Mmm mas un extra por poner una tarjeta dedicada a la persona si desea regalarla. Nuestro amigo no tenia mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero sabia que quería esa gran caja de chocolates para regalar, solo necesitaba pedir un favor para poder pagarlos.

Chad sale rápidamente en busca de Benson para pedir un pequeño préstamo. Nuestro amigo sale de la tienda y encuentra por coincidencia a su jefe mirando afuera de una tienda de televisiones.

—¡Benson! Aahh es Domingo y quería comprar algunas cosas pero...

—¡Hola Chad!, —saluda interrumpiendo al pequeño de peinado coqueto—. No hay necesidad de explicaciones. Mordecai y Rigby nunca terminan sus tareas, son unos flojos por eso les doy trabajo solo a ellos en domingo.

—Haha, creo... que es cierto. —Sonriendo y colocando su brazo detrás de la cabeza como si tuviera comezón en el cuello. Los dos reían acerca de lo flojos que son sus amigos, cuando una noticia en las televisiones del ventanal de la tienda, muestran un reportaje acerca del maquina de chicles y la zarigüeya se quedaron impresionados al escuchar la razón del cierre del Antro y la intervención de la policía en el lugar. Explicando que el dueño del lujoso lugar para bailar y tomar alcohol, lavaba constantemente dinero... Eso explica la razón del porque abrió sospechosamente un negocio (hablando la reportera), solo para tapar los sucios crímenes que cometía, lavándose las manos de toda información sospechosa que el FBI pudiera tener acerca de el. La policía interfirió en un operativo mal hecho, ocasionando que las personas que visitaban el lugar enfurecieran y se lanzaran contra las autoridades que solo ellas buscaban al peligroso dueño del Vertedero (Chad y Benson tenían la boca abierta). La policía encontró drogas escondidas en las oficinas del edificio, el dueño a sido arrestado y su condena se decidirá mañana debido a mas cargos con los cuales se le acusa de contrabando de armas y incluso... el trato de inocentes personas (dan en las noticias el nombre del dueño).

Chad y Benson se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándose uno al otro, no podían creerlo, seguro la noticia ya corría por internet y periódicos locales.

—Chad... ¿Los demás chicos y tu fueron a ese lugar?..., ¿Ayer...? ¿No? —dice el jefe pasando su mano por la barbilla.

—Ah... Si... pero... Nos salimos temprano, ya sabes... Pfff, el lugar estaba incomodo,había mucha gente y nos aburrimos... —el chico repetía y repetía blah, blah blah lo que decía haciendo señas con las manos, obvio el pequeñin le mentía a su jefe para evitar una larga platica e incomoda explicación. Benson estaba extrañado y confundido por la larga explicación de la zarigüeya, el sabia que le mentía o que escondía algo, pero no quiso preguntar nada y cambio rápidamente de tema.

—Esta bien Chad —asintiendo con la cabeza y quitándose las gafas de sol que tenia puestas—. ¿Y que hacías por aquí?.

—¿Pues...? pasaba por aquí y pues... quería comprar algunas cosas... —mordiendose las uñas de las manos, y el labio inferior, muy nervioso y sudando del cuello—. Quería saber si ¿Me podrías adelantar mi pago para hacer algunas compras?... —Benson les acababa de pagar ayer, seguro se pregunto en que se lo había gastado todo, ¿Tal vez en ese antro lujoso al que fueron?, Seguro en alcohol toda la noche. El jefe no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta, Chad trabajo muy duro esta semana, y termino rápido sus tareas, el pequeño trabajador no se merecía un no por respuesta. así que decidió adelantarle la mitad de su próximo pago.

—¡Claro!, Tengo la chequera detrás de mi, ¿Podrías sacarla? esta en mi bolsillo en la parte de atrás junto con una pluma. —Benson tenia los brazos llenos de las bolsas con compras que terminaba de hacer y no podía alcanzar la chequera de los bolsillos traseros. El pequeñin dudo un poco en tomarla, seguro le tocaría la pompi; pensó agachando la cabeza (tenia vergüenza)... Pero aun así lo hizo aunque terminara un poco rojo de las mejillas. Benson noto que el morenito se puso algo colorado de la cara lo cual le extraño mucho (Benson es muy listo).

—¡Aquí esta! —se la entrego con la mano temblando y sudando. El jefe también noto eso..., Firmo y le entrego el papelito al chico coqueto, el cual se despidió rápidamente y corrió directo a la tienda a comprar esa caja de chocolates envinados que tanto deseaba. ¿Sabes para quien son?... apuesto a que si.

Mientras tanto... 1:08 PM.  
Paso el resto de la mañana y Mordecai se despierta confundido y preguntando ¿Que horas son? incluso ¿Que día es?. El pájaro estaba crudo y deshidratado, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—¡¿Pero que?!... —Levanto la voz y alzo las cobijas mostrando sus piernas amarradas de vendas, haciendo que el arrendajo azul se espantara y gritara—. ¡Rigby! —grito con todas su fuerzas y lloriqueando, tratando de que sus piernas le respondieran—. ¡¿Rigby donde estas?!.

Rigby; quien seguía dormido en el sofá, escucho los agudos gritos de su amigo y corrió para auxiliarlo.

—¡Mordecai que tienes! —entro corriendo a la habitación.

—¡Rigby! ¡Mis piernas! ¡¿Que les paso a mis piernas?!.

Después de un rato, tratando de calmar a su amigo y darle una larga explicación, acerca de que se puso ebrio por alcohol, de que casi tuvo una pelea con el novio de Margarita, que escaparon de la policía, y que tuvo que arrastrarlo todo el camino hasta la casa (el mapache le muestra su sudadera toda destrozada de Fist Pump) etc etc... Mordecai no podía creer todo lo que le contaba Rigby... De lo que paso ayer por la noche, el solo se acordaba de la barra donde tomo, del escusado donde se la paso vomitando y una parte donde el esta boca arriba mirando las estrellas y el cielo despejado (cuando Rigby lo arrastro por todo el parque).

Cuando el mapache termino de explicar todo, el teléfono de Mordecai recibió un mensaje de Eileen preguntando: ¿Donde se encontraba Margarita? ya que ella no se presento a trabajar y tuvo que cubrir su turno. Mordecai se preocupo al igual que Rigby quienes la ultima vez que la vieron, fue la noche del sábado. El arrendajo le estaba apunto de devolverle el mensaje a la chica de anteojos, preguntando si ella estaba bien y ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a su amiga?, pero el teléfono se descargo y el mensaje no se envío.

—Descuida amigo —Rigby toma el teléfono de Mordecai y lo conecta a la corriente—. Esperaremos a que se llene la batería para localizar a Margaret, mientras tengo algunas cosas que hacer, iré a la cafetería a hablar con Eileen, yo haré tus tareas, mientras tu descansa tus piernas, te traeré agua y comida... Le explicare a Benson que no te sientes bien, esperemos que no se entere.

—Gracias tio, de verdad te lo agradezco viejo. —Rigby le da un abrazo a Mordecai, y toma algunas vendas para cambiarlas. El arrendajo estaba extrañado acerca del comportamiento de su amigo, Rigby nunca hace favores, menos si son gratis, el comportamiento de su amigo, hacia el... le resultaba algo extraño. Fue entonces cuando se acordo un poco del beso que le dio Rigby en el baño por la noche, Mordecai no sabia distinguir de ese momento si fue realidad o simplemente un sueño, su corazón deseaba preguntarle sobre aquel cálido y excitante beso (¿Un poco excitante para el pájaro?), pero su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera y tratara de olvidar ese pequeño y tierno recuerdo.


	8. Distracciones, amor, sangre y mas sangre

**_8_ _Distracciones, amor, sangre y mas sangre._**

El mismo Domingo, 2:00 PM...

Chad por fin se dirige a la tienda a comprar el regalo especial, despues de bobear en algunas tiendas del centro, hacia demasiado calor como para meterse a nadar y no salir del agua. El iba caminando por las calles tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados, y pensando; ¿Que es lo que escribiría en la nota de los chocolates?. (obvio algo muy especial para Chad)

Cruzando la calle (Aun con los ojos cerrados y distraído) el siente que es empujado por una fuerza mayor, como si le hubiesen arrojado un televisor por la espalda; y este cae al piso rápidamente, nuestro pequeño amigo gira y se golpea su cabeza contra el pavimento, quedando tirado en medio de la calle; Recupera un poco la conciencia, los oídos le retumban y escucha zumbidos, quiere abrir los ojos pero no puede, también intenta levantarse pero las piernas no le responden, recupera la audición de un oído y comienza a escuchar voces gritando y acercandose mas y mas a el.

—¿Que pas... que paso...? —pregunta al aire con el pecho en el piso y las manos tocando el suelo caliente muy caliente por el sol. Un señor se acerca y lo voltea boca arriba sosteniendo su cabeza. Chad queda segado y encandilado por el sol, y escucha la voz de una persona sugiriendo que llamaran al 911, El señor que sostenía la cabeza de Chad toma su teléfono y comienza a llamar pidiendo una ambulancia. La zarigüeya no entiende aun lo que esta pasando, el sigue acostado en medio de la calle con dolor en todo el cuerpo, sintiendo algo frío salir de su nariz (escurriendo) pasando alrededor de la boca, y recorriendo su cuello. (sangre) Después de varios minutos lo cargan y lo ponen en una camilla directo al hospital, el pequeñín sabia lo que le había pasado y lloraba inconsolablemente en la ambulancia.

Al llegar al hospital (2:57PM) en su cuarto yacía en la cama teniendo puestos unos tapones de algodón en la nariz; haciendo que Chad se desesperara porque no podía respirar. Rigby y Jeremy entraron al cuarto donde estaba internado el morenito, y este les explico que se distrajo caminando y fue atropellado por una camioneta que por el momento no la han encontrado ni la encontraran porque el dueño escapo en el acto y nadie anoto el numerito de placa.

—¿Chad estas bien? —Pregunta Jeremy acariciando su cabello.

—Si amigo estoy bien —apenas podía hablar, el collarín le estorbaba—.Solo es mi cuello un pequeño desgarre en la nariz y un golpe en la cadera, ¡Mira tengo un moretón y tiene la forma de Saturno!. —dice levantándose el camisón (riendo) y enseñando la marca.

—Chad no te rías, un golpe en la cadera te puede dejar invalido —le regaña para después abrazar a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ah... Jeremy! me... me lastimas.

—¡Oh cierto!... Perdón. —alejandose y dejando unas flores en el mueble junto a el.

—Veo que ya estas mejor de tu oído y cabeza, también noto que tu ojo ya bajo la hinchazón. —le pregunta a Jeremy.

—Si amigo es por la pomada que me untaste, me sirvió de mucho —Dandole otro abrazo a su amigo.

—¡Hola Rigby! ¿Y los demás? —Pregunta a su amigo mapache muy tímido. —¡Hola Chad!: Skips, Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmano están afuera, Mordo se quedo acostado porque sus piernas aun siguen vendadas.

—¡Oh! gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi... —el zarigüeya esperaba un abrazo del mapache pero este solo se queda de pie al lado de la cama observando los aparatos y la bolsa que sostenía el suero. En realidad no le importaba sentir dolor con tal de que Rigby le diera un abrazo intenso, pero este nunca ocurrió, Chad solo jalaba y apretaba las sabanas de la cama por decepción al no darle abrazo al mapache.

Después de un largo rato (7:48PM) Chad es dado de alta, el hospital les avisó por teléfono, Mordecai; quien ya podía caminar, sus piernas ya estaban mucho mejor, solo tenia un poco de ardor pero aun así decidió manejar. Jeremy quien también se sentía mejor por el golpe en la cabeza, hubiera ido en el lugar de Mordecai pero la avestruz no sabe manejar al igual que Rigby. El mapache, el avestruz y el arrendajo fueron por el morenito atropellado (en el carro de Benson que pidieron prestado).

Al salir del Hospital acomodaron a Chad en el asiento trasero para que no se lastimara su cuello, en realidad se sentía mejor, sus piernas estaban bien, ya podía caminar (pero cojeando un poco), aun tenia dolor en el pecho pero no era nada grave.

Mordecai conducían por la ciudad camino al parque, Chad solo se quedaba mirando por el vidrio las luces de las calles y de los letreros comerciales, esas luces de colores neón hacían que el pequeñín se distrajera un poco de sus pensamientos. Si hubiera puesto atención, la camioneta no lo habría empujado y el hubiera comprado la caja de chocolates... Pero el "hubiera" no existe... Tal vez es una señal de que no los comprara, pero el no se rendía con cualquier cosa.

—Ese regalo será mío —pensó el... Acomodandose el collarín que le producía comezón en todo el cuello.

Al llegar a la casa Chad noto que hacia muchísimo viento, por todos lados los arboles se doblaban haciendo parecer que se caerían, ya era de noche y las nubes tronaban sus rayos muy pero muy fuerte, en uno de esos, el moreno salto del susto asiendo que se lastimara mas el cuello. La lluvia comenzó a desatarse en cuanto ellos salieron del coche. Los cuatro corrían muy rápido a la casa, Rigby se quito la sudadera que tenia y se la abrocho a Chad para que no se mojara. Chad aprecio mucho ese afecto y se le pego al pecho del mapache mientras corrían (Jeremy y Mordecai notaron eso pero no dijeron nada), Rigby solo lo abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, pasando su mano por alrededor de la cintura de su amigo.

Al llegar a la casa, Mordecai se quito su chamarra y la colgó escurriendo de agua, al igual que el zarigüeya.

—Te preparare un té de manzanilla para que concilies el sueño amigo —Dice Rigby abrazando a Chad quien este se quedo admirado al igual que Mordecai, así que supuso que el mapache andaba de buenas... o en realidad... quizás el mapache si se preocupo muchísimo (al enterarse del accidente) y por eso andaba de ese humor tierno y alegre. Jeremy seco el agua que le escurria a Chad para después abrazarlo.

Mientras..., en la cocina: Rigby preparaba el té, Mordecai entro por unas galletas y leche, el aire retumbaba las ventanas cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

—Oye mapache... ¿Este...? —pregunta Mordecai mientras sacaba la leche de abajo del refrigerador—. Porque tan cariñoso y amable con Chad ¿Eh...?

—Pff... cariñoso ¿Yo?... —trompetea el mapache con la boca al aire—. Yo solo trato de que se sienta mejor, ya sabes... Por el susto que paso hoy.

Rigby coloco el té en una bandeja con galletas y salió de la cocina directo a la sala. Mordecai se quedo sentado en la silla de la cocina mirando la lluvia y el aire que seguía y seguía retumbando en la ventana. El solo se quedaba pensando, ¿Por que su amigo actuaba tan extraño? (el no es así) suspiro y siguió comiendo galletas con leche.

Mientras en la sala con la luz apagada, solamente estaba el televisor encendió, Rigby y Chad se quedaban mirando programas... (probablemente CSI Miami o Doctor House...) Chad se quedo metido completamente en la tele comiendo las galletas y tomando su té, el chico estaba muy entretenido..., Rigby tomo una manta y se la puso en las piernas al morenito para mantenerlo caliente; quien este por estar bobeando en la tele ni cuenta se dio. Chad tenia los cachetes llenos de galletas y té de manzanilla, así que al mapache se le ocurrió una idea, una idea loca..., tomar una servilleta y limpiarle (como Chad lo hizo a Rigby en la cafetería), Rigby le limpiaba los cachetes y la boca a el zarigüeya, el chico giro la cabeza para mirar a Rigby; quien este asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal de que ya estaba limpio de los labios..., Chad no podía tragar de la impresión que Rigby le daba (Chad estaba sudando) el morenito solo mostraba los cachetes colorados como un jitomate.

—Ah tengo sueño... —bostezo Chad alzando los brazos—. ya es muy tarde es media noche y tengo mucho sueño... El cuello me sigue doliendo.

—Si amigo ve a descansar, yo todavía me quedare un rato. —dice recogiendo los trastes sucios.

—Oh... te ayudare a llevarlos —Dice Chad.

—Descuida yo puedo... no te preocupes. —Rigby toma de debajo de la mesita de madera una bolsa que llevaba la ropa ensangrentada del morenito. Chad comenzó a buscar dentro de ella el cheque que Benson le había dado y afortunadamente, estaba ahí arrugado en la bolsa trasera del pantalón. Chad se sube al cuarto y se despide de Rigby..., sin hacer ruido entra de puntitas para no despertar a Jeremy.

Mientras... Rigby entra a la cocina y despierta a Mordecai de la silla para llevarlo a la cama; quien este estaba sentado con la cabeza en la mesa. Mordecai se levanta como un zombie babeado y se dirige al cuarto junto con Rigby.

Chad (acostado) no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo mapache, solo se quedaba imaginando muchas... muchas cosas bonitas y tiernas de el, se acomodo una almohada detrás del collarín y se quedo dormido: mientras la lluvia lo arrullaba con su suave sonido de las gotas golpeando la ventana una y otra... y otra vez.


	9. Lo siento Chad, lo siento mucho

**_9_ _Lo siento Chad, lo siento mucho._**

Al día siguiente... 9:33AM Lunes.

Jeremy despierta a Chad; quien este se asusto y pego un brinco de espaldas en la cama.

—¡Tranquilo Chad! Soy yo, te vine a traer el desayuno.

—¡Ay amigo!... me asustaste —Riendo y dando sorbos a su sopita calientita—. ¿Y cuales son las noticias de hoy?.

—Bueno..., Benson te dio unos días libres, para que te recuperes y me encargo que te cuidara, Am... bueno el día esta nublado no a parado de llover, y Rigby me encargo que te dijera que estarían en la cafetería y que te compraría unos sandwiches con mucho tocino... ¡Tonto! no sabe que eres vegetariano. —Riéndose y mirando la llovizna en la Ventana.

—Oye no le digas así, el no sabe... Pero si fuera por el ¡Me comería una vaca completa!.

—Haha ¿Quien?... ¿Tu? —Ríe sarcásticamente —se nota que estas muy enamorado del mapache.

—¡Oye!... —cruza los brazos y se pone rojo de las mejillas—. Rigby es muy tierno y generoso conmigo... pero mmm... creo que si me gusta mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en el... Toda la noche me la pase soñando con el.

—Hahaha ¿Sueños eróticos? ¡¿Eh...?! —Riendo aun mas.

—¡Oye! ¡Claro que no!... bueno... tal vez... —sosteniendo sus mejillas coloradas para no reír por tanta timidez que esas preguntas le hacían sentir.

Mientras en la cafeteria... Rigby y Mordecai platicaban con Eileen (la hermosa chica de anteojos) acerca de lo que paso esa noche de Fiesta, Eileen les contó que cuando Rigby tomo a Mordecai para llevarlo al baño: Margarita se enfado muchísimo con su novio y se salió del lugar, Eileen la siguió a la pajarita roja cruzando la calle hasta la esquina, tratando de tranquilizarla y que parara de llorar..., Fue entonces cuando las patrullas llegaron al lugar y comenzó todo el show de la policía, etc etc..., Eileen y Margarita se espantaron y tomaron un taxi para irse a sus casas, de ahí en mas... no supieron nada hasta el día siguiente que Mordecai comenzó a mensajearse por teléfono con Eileen (Whatsapp...) preguntando por Margarita y por ella. Margarita no fue a trabajar el domingo debido a que seguía deprimida por la pelea que tuvo con su novio, sabia que Mordecai no quiso vomitarle encima, y tampoco soporto que el fortachón tratara de golpear a sus amigos, así que rompió con el.

Mordecai estaba contento de que Margaret rompiera con su novio, pero Rigby todo lo contrario..., sabia que ella lo tomaría a su amigo como plato de segunda mesa (segunda opción) y eso lo enfado muchísimo.

—Mordecai recuerda que esa pajarita no te merece. —contesta Rigby alzando los brazos.

Mordecai no hizo caso a su amigo y este se enfado de que tratara de poner a Margarita en su contra, así que lo ignoro por completo asiendo gestos con la boca. Eileen noto el enfado de Mordecai con Rigby pero no pregunto ni comento nada.

Al llegar la noche (9:30PM) Mordecai y Rigby se preparaban en la sala para ver un partido de fútbol. Rigby busco en la nevera cervezas pero no había, así que fue al súper por unas y un poco de botana; colocandose un impermeable amarillo patito y botas de hule para salir. Mordecai se quedo en el sofá esperando a Rigby con la luz apagada y solamente el televisor encendido, se puso sus audífonos y puso play a su ipod.

Mientras..., Chad acostado mirando los relámpagos y la lluvia por la ventana, seguía pensando en los chocolates, así que decidió ponerse de pie, tomo una chamarra y su bufanda, para salir... El sabia que no descansaría hasta comprar ese regalo, pero quería que se enteraran que saldria de la casa por las condiciones en las que estaba. Chad tomo el dinero (del cheque que fue Jeremy a cobrar por el...), pero en fin. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a su amigo; quien se quedo dormido con la boca abierta y cabeza hacia atrás (en la mecedora...) por estar cuidándolo toda la tarde. Baja las escaleras muy despacio mirando a Mordecai dormido en el sofá con los audífonos puestos, el mapache aun no llega del súper mercado.

Rigby seguía y seguía esperando en la fila del súper..., pero Chad ya había salido y también regresado del centro comercial con los chocolates y la nota especial en mano. Entra y se apresura a guardar el regalo en el cajón de su cuarto, pero... a media escalera (subiendo) un fuerte ruido se escucho a las afueras y las luces se apagaron, Chad inmediatamente supuso que por la lluvia trono un transformador de luz pero lo que no sabia, es que Mordecai ya se había despertado del sofá (el azulejo fue al baño de arriba) y salía del cuarto para bajar a la sala. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y Chad al igual que Mordecai no veían absolutamente nada. Mordecai caminaba con los brazos extendidos por el pasillo del piso de arriba tratando de ver algo..., Chad ya no subió al cuarto, mejor se regreso lentamente para no caerse, y bajo las escaleras buscando la puerta principal, El pequeñín le teme a la oscuridad, así que supuso que vería un poco de luz al abrir la puerta a lo lejos en la ciudad. Mordecai bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras tratando de no caerse.

—¿Quien esta ahí? —pregunta Chad sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta.

—¿Rigby eres tu?... —pregunta Mordecai.

—No... soy yo... Chad.

Mordecai al final de las escaleras (tontamente) se tropieza con la alfombra y cae encima del pequeñín, pero en ese momento Rigby entra a la casa con la bolsa de cervezas. Las luces regresan y el mapache encuentra a sus dos amigos tirados en el piso como si se estuvieran, bueno... ya saben...

—¡Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí!. —Rigby se enfada, comienza a gritarles derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas y tirando las bolsas con cervezas y frituras.

—Nada... Tropecé y caí encima de Chad lo juro —levantándose y ayudando a Chad a levantarse (quejándose de su cuello el morenito).

—¡No les creo! ¡Esperaron a que me saliera para esto! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Porque lo hicieron?! ¡¿Por que?! —Rigby pasa por encima de las bolsas con compras derramando las cervezas y sale corriendo a la lluvia.

—¡Rigby espera! —Grita Chad tomando la caja de chocolates y la nota—. !Rigbyyy! Chad alcanza a unos metros a su amigo; quien tirando en el lodo pataleaba recargado en un árbol.

—¡Rigby! ¡Te lo juro amigo fue un accidente... ¡Mira te compre esto!, te lo compre con cariño—. Chad se arrodilla y le entrega los chocolates junto con la nota, los dos estaban sentados en el lodo mientras la lluvia les corría por toda la cara y el pelo.

—¡No quiero nada! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Sabias que me gusta Mordecai y aun así me hiciste esto! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste...?! ¡Dime! —Rigby se enfada, apenas podía hablar por el agua en la cara y el seguía a repite y repite la pregunta—. ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que?!... —tomo la caja de chocolates y la tiro al piso y después al lodo pisándola con todas sus fuerzas y golpeándola. La lluvia seguía y seguía cada vez mas fuerte al igual que el viento junto con relámpagos y truenos. Chad al ver lo que hacia Rigby con su regalo le destrozo el corazón por completo, como si en realidad lo estuviera pisando a el y no a la caja.

Chad salió corriendo cruzando el parque y perdiendose por los arbustos, Rigby después de calmarse y tranquilizarse, su respiración comenzó a nivelarse. Después tomo la nota manchada de lodo y comenzó a leer muy lentamente bajo la lluvia:

Rigby, Solo quería decirte que aceptes este regalo en agradecimiento por recibirme en el parque y ser un excelente amigo..., desde que te conocí me agradaste muchísimo, eres muy divertido y la verdad te quiero decir algo que no puede seguir guardado en mi corazón, Rigby... estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, TE AMO y no puedo seguir guardando este sentimiento tan hermoso que tengo hacia ti, lamento no decírtelo a los ojos porque soy muy tímido por eso te escribí esto, espero y sigamos siendo buenos amigos y compañeros, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida sabes que te apoyo y te quiero muchísimo y sabes que cuando tengas problemas no dudes en recurrir a mi..., Nunca lo olvides, ¡Nunca!...

Rigby se sintió devastado al leer eso, debió escuchar a su amigo, la nota comenzó a borrarse lentamente por la lluvia. El mapache recogió la caja de chocolates y se guardo la nota en el bolsillo, corrió en busca de su amigo en los arbustos pero este no estaba..., solo esta su bufanda verde. Rigby la tomo; la sostuvo en el pecho llorando fuertemente, cayendo sus lagrimas en la bufanda empapada..., después giro y se dirigió a la casa.

Entro y dejo las cosas en la mesa rápidamente, tomo el impermeable y una linterna contra agua que estaba detrás del sillón y se apresuro a salir en busca de su querido amigo. Mordecai trato de hablarle en ese momento pero fue completamente inútil... Este se apresuro a salir en busca de Chad; bajando las escaleras de la casa y corriendo lo mas que podía alumbrando todo el parque, solo repetía en voz baja las siguientes palabras:

—Lo siento Chad... Lo siento mucho... Espero y me perdones amigo, donde quiera que estés..., quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero.


	10. La tormenta perfecta

**_10_ _La tormenta perfecta_**

La misma noche...

La tormenta y la lluvia seguían azotando con gran fuerza todo el parque, Mordecai no pensaba dejar solo a su amigo; subió las escaleras velozmente y entro al cuarto por un impermeable y una linterna. Al salir de la habitación se topo con Jeremy en el corredor; el chico estaba adormilado, el azulejo le explico rápidamente lo que había pasado, de que Chad tuvo una pelea con Rigby y que los dos se encontraban afuera en algún lugar del parque.

—¡Mordecai! tengo que acompañarte —insistió muy preocupado Jeremy.

—¡No quédate aquí por si regresan! —bajando las escaleras y dejando solo a el avestruz en el piso de arriba. Jeremy bajo corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a Mordecai pero este ya se había salido a la lluvia a buscar a sus amigo, solo alcanzo a ver a Mordecai pasar por el ventanal corriendo alumbrando el parque.

—Oh no Chad... ¿Que hiciste?... —dice Jeremy preocupado mirando la hora de su celular y asomándose por el ventanal de la sala; para después sentarse en el sofá y pensar a quien debería llamar en caso de una emergencia, solo se quedaba mirando y mirando la hora de su celular y preguntándose ¿Donde rayos estará su amigo?.

Rigby Seguía y seguía corriendo por los caminos enlodados alumbrando cualquier objeto cerca. —¡Chad! ¡Chad! —grita Rigby mientras corría—. ¡Chad! ¡¿Donde rayos estas!? —después de decir eso Rigby cae en un charco de lodo embarrando toda su cara.

Mientras... Jeremy se levanta del sofá al observar la caja aplastada encima de la mesa junto a la puerta..., Jeremy nota que la caja esta destrozada y mojada pero junto a ella estaba la carta que Rigby saco de sus bolsillos tontamente, y este comenzó a leerla. La nota estaba borrosa solo alcanzo a leer algunas palabras que Chad había escrito para Rigby, entre ellas las palabras: TE AMO.

Mordecai seguía caminando por el parque pero el aire de la tormenta no lo dejaba ver absolutamente nada, el chico pensó que hubiera sido buena idea cargar el radio y dejarle uno a Jeremy por si llegaban a la casa primero antes que el, pero esa idea paso demasiado tarde por su cabeza; el chico iba a medio parque.

Rigby se levanto del charco todo marrano y prosiguió la búsqueda de Chad, camino y camino sin encontrar aun rastro de su amigo.

—¡Chad!... —grita muy fuerte para después detenerse en un árbol (abrazándolo), la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y el aire se llevaba al mapache.

En la casa... Jeremy ahora entendía que Chad le había dado la caja al mapache y este debió rechazarla... Por obvias razones de que Rigby "no es gay" (pensó el... equivocadamente). Dejo la nota en la mesa de donde la había tomado, quiso abrir la puerta pero el aire no lo dejaba; seria mejor quedarse (pensó el) y esperar a que sus amigos lleguen ilesos de la tormenta.

Rigby se soltó del árbol y comenzó a caminar en contra de la tormenta pero su linterna se resbalo de sus manos y cayo al piso fundiendo su luz.

—¡Vamos maldita porquería enciende! —grita golpeándola. Al ver que no encendía la tiro al suelo destrozandola y comenzó a caminar tapando su cara del agua. Rigby camino pasando los arbustos y se encontró con el collarín blanco de su amigo.

Mientras a lo lejos... un autobús se estaciona a las afueras del parque y un chico encapuchado con un paraguas baja de el y camina entrando al parque, el agua no lo dejaba ver, sus ojos estaban totalmente sumergidos en aquella tormenta. El chico camino por todo el parque en busca de la casa de papeleta, pero apenas cruzando el puente del lago, el viento se llevo su paraguas lejos de el; y este en busca de un refugio..., el único lugar para cubrirse era el mismísimo puente en el que estaba parado. Bajo y se oculto en el, pero no estaba solo... El pequeñín de Chad estaba acostado junto a el; desmayado.

Mordecai siguió caminando tropezando con la linterna destrozada que Rigby lanzo enojado al suelo, la levanta para observar que es y después la tira al suelo de nuevo..., Ahora Mordecai estaba mas preocupado por el mapache.

Debajo del puente... El chico encapuchado levanta la cabeza del pequeñín y lo abraza cubriéndolo de la lluvia. Chad despierta quejándose de su cuello moreteado y observa a su salvador mojado.

—Hola pequeñín —Dice el chico, Chad solo se le quedaba mirando para reconocer su rostro pero su cara no le era familiar.

—Hola... —Responde con voz baja.

—¿Que haces aquí amiguito? —pregunta desconcertado al observar que solo llevaba una chamarra; empapada.

—Yo... yo... solo... —Las únicas palabras que dijo antes de caer desmayado por segunda vez.

Mordecai cruzo los arbustos pisando la cola del mapache que estaba agachado abrazando el collarín de su amigo.

—¡Aauch!.

—¡Ah Rigby eres tu! —dice abrazándolo—. Lo siento amigo, Chad decía la verdad yo tropecé por las escaleras cuando se fue la luz y caí encima de el..., yo...

—Lose Mordecai... me equivoque pero aun no encuentro a Chad ayúdame a buscarlo.

Mordecai estaba preocupado por su amigo el no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió con Chad, solo sabe que tuvieron una discusión y el morenito salió corriendo.

—Rigby mira eso... —señalando al suelo.

—¿Que?...

—¡Aya!... —señalando a un árbol. Era la bufanda de seda color verde.

Mientras... El chico encapuchado le quita la chamarra mojada a Chad..., al pequeñín le puede dar hipotermia y eso es muy pero muy grave. Después el extraño; se desabrocha su chamarra y carga al morenito para después cubrirlo dentro de el dandole calor corporal pecho a pecho. La lluvia comenzó a bajar y la luz regreso en la casa, Haciendo que Jeremy se distrajera de su celular para después observar como las gotas se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas y lentas.

El encapuchado camino hasta la casa, cargando al morenito en brazos. Entro, y coloco a Chad en el suelo.

—¡¿Quien eres tu?! —pregunta Jeremy levantándose del sofá muy extrañado y asustado.

—Descuida soy trabajador del parque —enseñando su tarjeta y quitándose la capucha—. Me encontré desmayado y tirado a este pequeñín debajo del puente, estaba escondido de la tormenta...

—¡Chad! —grita Jeremy corriendo hasta donde esta su amigo—. ¡Amigo despierta!, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama. —el chico extraño solo camino hacia atrás dandole espacio a Jeremy.

Mordecai y Rigby tomaron la bufanda junto con el collarín del zarigüeya.

—Benson nos matara por romper una de las linternas —opina Mordecai; levantándose del suelo.

—¡Y que importa esa tonta linterna! ¡Aun no encontramos Chad! —dice abrazando la bufanda sucia embarrada de lodo.

—¡Rigby no podemos encontrarlo solos necesitamos ir por ayuda!. —corriendo los dos a la casa..., la lluvia había terminado.

Jeremy le quito la ropa a Chad y le puso su pijama, lo acostó en su cama y lo cobijo, para después colocarle otro collarín alrededor del lastimado y morado cuello de su amigo.

—Gracias... por ayudarlo —dice Jeremy levantándose y dandole la mano—. Me llamo Jeremy y mi amigo se llama...

—Chad. —Responde interrumpiendo a Jeremy—. Lo leí en su tarjeta..., —dice dandole la mano a Jeremy para saludarlo.

—Oh bueno es un placer —dice el avestruz.

—El placer es mío. —apretando su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mordecai y Rigby entraron corriendo a la casa en busca de Jeremy para llamar a Musculoso y a Skips. Entraron al cuarto y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Chad ya estaba en su cama descansando

—¡Thomas! —grita sorprendido el mapache.

—¡Que haces aquí! —dice Mordo dandole un fuerte apretón de manos de bienvenida.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Los extrañe mucho!—riendo mientras se quita su chamarra y tenis mojados—. Bueno... Amm... pues llegue hace rato de la universidad, ya había hablado con Benson acerca de mis créditos extra, pero tome una vacaciones fuera de la ciudad para visitar a mi familia, y después regrese a los estudios, aunque... todavía me faltan otros créditos por recolectar. Hable con Benson en la mañana acerca de eso y el me dijo que con gusto me recibía otra vez. Llegue hace rato, el autobús me dejo en la entrada del parque pero la tormenta se llevo mi paraguas y quede atrapado debajo del puente. Fue cuando me encontré a este pequeñín empapado y temblando de frío.

—¡Oh ya veo!... —dice Rigby mientras camina hasta Chad viéndolo dormir tranquilamente.

—¡Gracias Thomas! por ayudarlo —dice Mordecai sentándose en la cama junto a Thomas mientras... Jeremy les pasa toallas para que se sequen el cabello y los pies mojados.

—No es nada amigos. —dice riendo y quitándose los calcetines empapados.


	11. Sudor, vapor y mucha excitacion

**Advertencia:**

Capitulo con partes sexuales, muy al estilo Morby.

* * *

**_11_ _Sudor, vapor y mucha excitación__._**

Rigby bajo las escaleras (2:47AM) en busca de la caja de chocolates y la nota, no podía dejar que alguien la leyera. Subió al cuarto y escondió la caja de debajo de su cama y la cubrió con ropa. Mordecai se despidió de sus amigos, el ya estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir. Rigby salió del cuarto directo al baño cuando se topo con Mordecai.

—Mapache vamonos a dormir, sabes que lo de Chad fue un accidente... El estará bien —dice el arrendajo tallandose los ojos y bostezando.

—Si eso ya lo se... pero... Enseguida voy... Solo voy al baño... ah... darme un baño (El mapache en realidad quería leer a solas la nota de Chad)

—¡Ah!... —pensando—. ¡Si! ¡Creo que no es tan mala idea una ducha! —dice caminando al baño.

—¡Pero...Pero! ¡Eso no es justo yo dije primero! —caminando el pequeño detrás del Alto.

El azulejo prendió la luz y abrió la regadera, el agua salía hirviendo y llenando por completo el baño con su nube de vapor. Al mapache le dio una idea loca al ver a su amigo desvestirse; quitándose su playera.

—Mo...mo, mo, Mordecai... —dice mientras ve a su amigo quitarse los pantalones—. ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? ya sabes... para ahorrar agua.

Mordecai sabia que esa idea era muy loca... de alguna forma, Mordo sabia que su amigo tramaba algo ¿Algo libidinoso...?. como la vez que invento que se había tropezado con el tapete del baño imaginario.

—No mapache espérame afuera —dice metiendose a la ducha. Adentro de la regadera el arrendajo lanzo sus calzoncillos por arriba de las cortinas blancas y cayendo directo al piso, el mapache solo veía la silueta de su amigo de detrás; tallandose el pelo y silbando una canción.

—¡Tonto Mordecai! —dice mientras se sale y cierra la puerta; sentándose y recargandose en la puerta escuchando las gotas caer. El mapache saco la nota que le había dado Chad y comenzó a leerla de nuevo.

Mientras... Chad despierta de golpe asustado con el collarín estorbando su cuello. Se sienta y observa a su amigo avestruz dormir tranquilamente en su cama. Chad se da cuenta que sus piernas no le responden muy bien que digamos, una de ellas se la lastimo con una roca mientras intentaba cruzar el río para llegar hasta debajo del puente.

Rigby (sentado) termino de leer la nota casi borrosa y se la guardo en sus bolsillos... El chico; giro su cuerpo y pego el oído a la puerta de madera escuchando a su amigo hacer una especie de sonidos raros. Rigby abre lentamente la puerta; entrando y caminando de rodillas observando la silueta de su amigo..., el mapache se gira y entrecierra la puerta para después seguir su transcurso de rodillas hasta las cortinas.

Chad se levanta cojeando de un pie y dando saltitos silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Chad giro su cabeza mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta; miro a Jeremy cobijado hasta el cuello, se volvió a girar y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Rigby se mordía los labios mientras se bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones... (aun de rodillas) El pequeñín abre lentamente la cortina y ve a su amigo desnudo masturbandose. El mapache nunca había visto a su amigo hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso lo ponía rojo y caliente hasta el tope. Rigby se quita la ropa quedando completamente desnudo (sudando desesperadamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora), sin que su amigo lo escuche; este abre las cortinas y se lanza fugazmente abrazándolo por detrás, el mapache casi se resbalaba al igual que Mordo pero el Pequeñín se sostuvo de la cadera de Mordecai arrimandole su miembro al trasero de su amigo.

—¡Rigby que estas haciendo! —grita mientras se sostiene de las llaves del baño.

—¡Lo siento Mordecai no puedo mas...! —le contesta resbalando su miembro varias veces por en medio... cerca del ano.

—¡Quitame tu cosa! —grita tratando de apartarse. Pero el mapache se aferro con las piernas a las de Mordecai; terminando de resbalar su miembro y comenzando a bombear mas y mas duro; penetrandolo.

Chad camina por el pasillo lentamente su pie le duele mucho. El moreno se sostiene de la pared, el chico no ve absolutamente nada... el pasillo esta totalmente oscuro, solo puede observar la luz hasta el fondo de este, saliendo en forma de resplandor por la puerta entrecerrada del baño.

El mapache comienza a gemir mientras el agua resbalaba por su cara cayendo por sus pectorales y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Mordecai se sostiene de la pared para no caerse, mientras... el pequeñín seguía azotando sin parar su abdomen, pene y testículos contra el voluminoso trasero de su amigo... El sonido de golpeteo era tan placentero que no pudo mas y se dejo venir dentro de su compañero.

Chad... en la entrada del baño escucha gemidos y golpes uno tras otro... este abre lentamente la puerta encontrando para su sorpresa algo que sus ojos no querían ver...

—¡Rigby pero que! —grita Chad. El mapache bajo de la nube y abrió los ojos. Mordecai se quito de con Rigby colocandose en cuclillas; mientras se tapaba con una toalla.

Para la sorpresa de todos la luz se volvió a ir debido a la llovizna, todo se volvió color negro. Mordecai cierra las llaves del agua y Chad sale corriendo del baño chocando contra una mesita que había en el pasillo; pegada a la pared y tirando el florero; destrozandolo.

—¡Chad espera! —grita Rigby saliendose de la regadera y chocando su rostro contra la puerta del baño. Chad comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo con sus manos hasta llegar a otra mesita de madera y ocultándose debajo de ella. Rigby sale del baño; desnudo y con los brazos hacia enfrente, sus ojos no veían nada..., el mapache se siguió de largo pasando a Chad, cuando este se detiene en las escaleras, y se sostiene del barandal intentando ver algo, pero sus ojos solo observan la luz de la luna entrar por el ventanal de la sala. Chad se quita de debajo de la mesita y comienza a arrastrarse nuevamente hasta llegar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

La luz vuelve a la casa no por completo, solo un 50% iluminando muy poco. Las luces en las lamparas y focos; eran color naranja muy tenue y bajo. Rigby se cubre sus partes y camina mojado hasta su habitación secándose y colocandose solo unos bóxers. Mordecai en el baño se seca y se viste colocandose solo un pantalón. Chad se arrodilla recargando su cuerpo en la cama, llorando por lo ocurrido, el chico se desespera, se levanta y abre su ventana; saliendose del cuarto por ella, y subiendose al techo de la casa. La llovizna se había calmado, aquel ruido de agua se había convertido en un profundo silencio. Chad se sienta a observar las luces de la ciudad... La luna llena brillaba sobre su níveo ropaje alejando las sombras de los caminos y cubriendolo con su manto de luz. El chico estaba totalmente desganado y sin vida, su corazón estaba roto y su alma seguía perdida.

Mordecai por curiosidad sostiene los pantalones de su amigo morboso y para su sorpresa una nota cae de ellos, el azulejo la atrapa antes de que caiga al piso y comienza a leer bajo la luz tenue naranja. Para su sorpresa lo que leyó en ese momento no podia creerlo, al terminar de leer su corazón latía fuertemente de inquietud combinado con nervios... El chico sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no le respondían, primero lo que paso en el baño con Rigby y ahora esto ¡Chad enamorado!... Mordecai sabia que ni mas ni menos su amigo Rigby ¿Era gay...?, ¿Pero...? Mordecai también respondió a ello... solo que al menos se aya dejado llevar por el momento y la calentura (pensó el),

—Entonces eso significa, ¿Que también soy gay...? —se pregunta en su cabeza mientras se sienta en el escusado.

La luz volvió de manera muy rápida sobrecargando los focos y tronandolos con intensidad; espantando al mapache y al arrendajo, Jeremy al igual que papeleta tienen el sueño muy pesado así que ni cuenta se habían dado.

Chad miraba el paisaje mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo del techo. Sin tan solo el pequeñín no se hubiera levantado nada de esto habría pasando... Pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo (se dijo a si mismo).

Mientras que Chad estaba sentado en cuclillas; descansando su cabeza en sus piernas... El aire se volvió frío y empezó a chocar directamente a la cara del morenin (con los ojos cerrados), el viento levantaba su cabello y copete hacia atrás una y otra vez... El aroma de la lluvia entro por su nariz hasta sus pulmones en forma de droga... el olor a tierra mojada es su aroma preferido. De repente... una mano lo toca por el hombro sorpresivamente haciendo que el pequeño diera un salto de diez centímetros.

—¡Agh! —levanta y gira la cabeza rápidamente lastimando su cuello.

—¡Lo siento, Lo siento! no quería espantarte —dice Thomas mientras le acomoda el collarín.

—¡Ah Thomas me causaste calosfríos! —dice llevandose una mano a su pecho arrugando su playera y con la otra mano tocando su collarín y cuello torcido.

—Lo siento mucho Chad —dice riendo un poco y llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza tocandose la nuca—. ¿Y que haces aquí?...

—La misma pregunta me deberías responder Thomas. —dice volteando a ver otra vez las luces de la ciudad y colocando nuevamente su cabeza en las rodillas.

—Bueno ammm... el ruido de mis focos de la habitación tronaron y... pues... me espantaron un poco... mmm... mientras leía un libro, y aparte escuche pasos arriba de mi cuarto y subí hasta aquí para ver quien era. —tocando el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Y que haces aquí amigo...?

—... —ocultando su cabeza mas y mas entre las rodillas

—Oh ya veo, no quieres hablar de eso. —lo abraza—. ¿Quisieras... dormir conmigo?

—¿Que...? —gira su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno es que me siento un poco solo estudiando... y bueno... quiero que me hagas compañía... tal vez así quieras... hablar de lo que te molesta amigo, aparte de que si sigues aquí el aire te enfermara—. Comenta sosteniendo la mano del morenito mientras se ponía mas y mas nervioso. Chad se quedo sorprendido al ver que su amigo lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a su cuarto, no dudo mas, así que decidió tomar las palabras de Thomas y hacerle caso.

—Esta bien te haré compañía mientras estudias, necesito platicar con alguien o sino explotare por dentro. —llevando sus manos a la cara, cubriendo su rostro como si estuviera lleno de tierra y quisiera quitársela.

Thomas escucho las palabras de su amigo las cuales le sonaban exageradas ¿Explotare?... ¿Que rayos le pasa a Chad...? (se pregunto muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo). Los dos chicos caminaron por el techo agarrados de la mano y bajaron por la ventana entrando a la casa... el viento se tranquilizo y la luna seguía cubriendo el parque con su sabana blanca.


	12. Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como un

**_12_ **_**Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como un árbol.**_

Martes 3:57 AM, la misma noche...

La luz ya había vuelto normalmente. Mordecai se levanta del escusado (después de asimilar lo ocurrido...) y decide cambiar los focos de todas las habitaciones o por lo menos de algunas, el ya sabia por que fue la reacción de Chad al verlos en ese acto "desagradable con Rigby en el baño" ¿Desagradable solamente para Chad? o ¿También para el arrendajo?...

—¡Chad esta enamorado de Rigby!... como no lo vi antes... —pensó el saliendo del baño—. Era mas que obvio... —susurra caminando lentamente por el pasillo oscuro.

El chico quería bajar por una caja de focos al sótano, y cambiar: los del baño, cocina y sala por el momento... en realidad no quería entrar al cuarto y darle la cara a su pequeño amigo, Mordecai se sentía muy incomodo al respecto y decidiría hablar con el acerca de lo que paso aya arriba... pero eso seria hasta mañana.

Rigby yacía en su cama no quería ver a Mordecai y enfrentar el problema, estaba muy preocupado por lo que paso en el baño.

—Chad lo siento... lo siento tanto... —pensó el—. Ojalá y no hubieras visto eso...

El mapache se sentía muy preocupado por los sentimientos de Chad, pero mas por los de Mordecai...

—¿Que pensara Mordo en estos momentos? ¡Y si me deja de hablar al igual que Chad...! —se recuesta boca abajo y comienza a llorar lentamente, cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos las limpiaba inmediatamente.

—¡La nota! —se levanta de golpe—. ¡La deje en el baño!... —caminando lentamente hasta la puerta para no hacer ruido.

Mordecai empezaba a bajar las escaleras cuando escucha un pequeño y agudo grito seguido de un golpe muy fuerte y baja rápidamente para ver que ocurre.

—¡Papaleta! —grita el arrendajo.

—¡Aah auch!...

—¡¿Que paso Papaleta?! —dice mientras lo levanta cerca de la puerta.

—¡Ay Mordecai me caí!... —dice mientras se soba la pierna y cabeza—. Fue por ese charco de agua.

No era un Charco de agua exactamente, eran las cervezas derramadas que Rigby tiro al salir corriendo. La salida de Rigby también lo puso a pensar... ¿Por que Rigby salió corriendo al ver que Chad y yo estábamos supuestamente "besándonos"?... ¿Acaso Rigby esta igualmente enamorado de Chad? (supuso el)... En realidad eso pensaba el arrendajo, pero lo que no sabia el pájaro azul era que Rigby esta enamorado de el...

Papaleta se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, se sacude y se va a la cocina a prepararse un cafe... Mientras que Mordecai limpiaba las cervezas derramadas. El azulejo entro a la cocina a tirar la bolsa y de paso se sentó en la mesa junto a Papaleta

—Am ¿Papaleta que hacías caminando abajo a oscuras? —pregunta muy tímido, el chico aun seguía pensando en Rigby, y quería apartarlo de sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Lo mismo te pregunto Mordecai... Y también ¿Por que nada mas tienes un pantalón puesto? —dando un sorbo a su cafe.

—¿Agghh?...

—Haha descuida Mordecai, No necesitas responder eso de tus pantalones... Am bueno yo solo buscaba la caja de focos, los de mi habitación reventaron mientras dormía y me asuste muchísimo —dice riendo y bebiendo su cafe.

—Oh cierto la caja de focos... —dice el azulejo levantándose y rascandose la cabeza—. Yo también los buscaba Papaleta por eso baje hehe.

—Mordecai espera... —dice Papaleta terminando de dar el ultimo sorbo a su taza.

—¿Ah?...

—Haha no nada importante... Solo que noto que algo te preocupa, tu expresión en el rostro me lo dice.

—¿Ah?... Pues... no... no es nada importante... —dice dando media vuelta para retirarse, pero Papaleta lo sostiene de los hombros y lo sienta en la mesa.

—¡Vamos Mordecai cuéntame lo que te acongoja! —dice emocionado con las mejillas rojas y sirviendo cafe en su taza y una para Mordecai.

—Gracias Papaleta por el cafe... —dandole un sorbo lento y ruidoso poniendo mas y mas de nervios al ruquito.

—¿Ah Mordecai?...

—¡Ah cierto! —bajando su taza sobre la mesa. Mordecai no quería contarle a su amigo lo sucedido, pero el sabia que Papaleta es muy sabio y seguro le daría un buen consejo.

—¡Mordecai! —grita Papaleta para despertar a su amigo que se estaba quedando dormido.

—¡Oh cierto! Amm... Bueno lo que pasa es que... Lo del piso no era exactamente agua... eran cervezas que Rigby tiro...

—¿Tiro...? ¿Porque?...

—Bueno... Amm Rigby se enojo por que... bueno amm, Chad y yo tropezamos en las escaleras y pues... el cayo encima de mi y Rigby entro en ese momento pensando que el y yo...

—Si ya se lo que pensó. —dice Papaleta interrumpiendo; sospechando lo que ya había pasado—. Bueno te daré una conclusión, tomalo como un consejo... Lo que sea que aya pasado con Rigby tienes que resolverlo, ustedes son los mejores amigos que he conocido y sea lo que sea ustedes traten de resolverlo como si fuesen hermanos que se quieren mucho.

Mordecai se puso muy rojo mientras Papaleta lo señalaba... El azulejo no le contó la parte en que Rigby y Chad están enamorados (eso piensa el arrendajo) ni mucho menos le contaría lo que paso en el baño. Mordecai sabe que Chad esta enamorado de Rigby pero no sabe exactamente si Rigby siente lo mismo por Chad, hay varias cosas que lo hacen dudar... El sexo que tuvo con el en el baño y el beso que le dio aquella noche de borrachera.

Papaleta se levanta de la mesa y le recomienda a Mordecai que vaya a hablar con Rigby en estos momentos y que no deje pasar hasta mañana para resolver cualquier problema que tengan... Papaleta es muy listo y el sabia que el arrendajo escondía algo..., obvio, debe ser algo muy importante para el muchacho alto, ya que no se lo dijo... Papaleta baja al sótano por los focos mientras Mordecai terminaba de tomar su cafe. El viejo entra a la cocina y comienza a cambiar los focos; despertando a Mordecai de la mesa y dandole la orden de irse hablar con Rigby o de dormir... lo primero que el chico azul haga.

Mientras... Rigby se asegura que Mordecai no siga en el baño y comienza a buscar desesperadamente la nota de Chad, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada es sus bolsillos, el chaparrito se estaba preocupando.

—¡¿Y ahora que haré?! —dice buscando y buscando; jalandose los pelos de la cabeza desesperado. Rigby escucha pasos afuera por las escaleras y decide correr a la habitación antes de que alguien lo vea. Mordecai era el que hacia rechinar las escaleras en ese momento; el subía hasta el cuarto pensando a fondo lo que Papaleta le había dicho.

—Papaleta tiene razón necesito hablar con Rigby acerca de esto urgentemente, no dejare pasar hasta mañana... —dice cruzando el pasillo y abriendo lentamente la puerta del cuarto.

Mordecai entra a la habitación y coloca el foco que papeleta le había dado: uno en el techo y otro en su lampara de noche, después se sienta en su cama; observando a Rigby "dormir" bajo el cumulo de ropa sucia. El arrendajo termina de instalar el foco pero Rigby aun seguía despierto con los ojos rojos y muy preocupado por lo sucedido. Mordecai se levanta y se sienta en la cama de Rigby; retirando la ropa sucia haciendo que el mapache comience a temblar y sudar frío.

—Rigby... —susurra—. ¿Estas despierto?.

El mapache agarro valor para ver a su amigo directo a los ojos, el sabia que algún día tenia que hacerlo, y decidió hacerlo en ese momento... El chico volteo a ver a su amigo y le contesto con la lengua trabada.

—Si Mordecai... —le contesta también en forma de susurro; tallandose la frente, haciendo que Mordecai note los ojos rojos y cristalizados de su amigo.

—Amigo, ¿Estabas llorando? —le pregunta tímidamente.

—Lo siento Mordecai... lo siento muchísimo, perdona yo no quería...

—Lo se, lo se —Lo interrumpe... para después decirle algo importante.

—Rigby ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dice dejando de mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

—Si claro Mordecai... —le contesta abriendo mas los ojos.

—¿Eres gay...? —pregunta volviendo a ver a los ojos a su pequeño amigo. Rigby se sentía muy nervioso, ¿Porque su amigo le preguntaría eso?.

—¿Mordecai y a que viene esa pregunta?... —sentándose en su cama.

—Lo que pasa es que leí la nota que Chad te dio —sacándola de su bolsillo y entregándosela al moreno.

—¿Pero que?... —pregunta sosteniendo la carta con sus manos para después dejarla de debajo de su cama—. ¿Porque la leíste? —le pregunta un poco enojado.

—Lo siento tío yo solo la tome... ah... del suelo del baño... Pero ahora lo entiendo todo —dice colocando su mano en el hombro del mapache...

Mordecai casi no se acuerda de la noche de la borrachera: cuando estaba desmayado en el baño y Rigby lo beso; solo se acuerda un poco... pero de lo que no se acuerda es cuando su amigo le declaro que no necesitaba a una pajarita por novia... que necesitaba a alguien como el... esas únicas palabras son las que están muy borrosas en la memoria del arrendajo, pero como dije, solo se acuerda del beso.

—¿Que cosa entiendes?... ¿A que te refieres con lo entiendo todo...? —pregunta el mapache mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente como un cachorrito indefenso.

—Estas enamorado de Chad. —dice afirmando con la cabeza..., los ojos del arrendajo lo miraban profundamente al pequeñín penetrando completamente el corazón del moreno.

—¡¿Que?!...

—¡Claro que si mapache no soy tonto! —mostrándole una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello—. Siempre supe que eras gay.

—¿Enserio?...

—¡Claro mapache! el beso que tuviste con Eileen en el cine solo era una distracción de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los chicos, ademas... cada vez que me desnudaba enfrente de ti te ponías muy rojo de la cara... —el mapache no sabia que decir estaba completamente congelado—. ¡Ademas eso explica por que te enojaste conmigo cuando me encontraste con Chad!, ¡Te pusiste muy celoso! ¿No?...

—¿Ahh...? —el morenito no sabia que decir—. ¿Yo...?

—Claro mapache... y quiero decirte que no te preocupes por lo que paso entre tu y yo en el baño... Eso queda entre nosotros...

—¿Enserio?...

—Si mapache, ahora entiendo que solo lo hiciste porque te sentías muy excitado al ver a Chad y te descargaste conmigo... y lo entiendo tío no te preocupes como dije quedara entre nosotros ¿Pero...? ¿Si estas enamorado de Chad?... ¿Verdad?...

—Si Mordecai... Estoy... estoy enamorado de Chad... —dice agachando su cabeza

El mapache no podía decirle sus sentimientos hacia el después de todas las conclusiones locas que su amigo le estaba dando. así que decidió cargar con la gran mentira.

—¡Lo sabia tío! —le dice dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y guiñandole el ojo—. te recomiendo que le digas pronto tus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Si viejo tienes toda la razón... —mostrándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad cuando en realidad se sentía devastado, destrozado y llorando fuertemente por dentro... pero solo por dentro (Muerto por dentro, pero de pie como un árbol). así se sentía Rigby al no poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Mordecai se fue acostar a su cama tranquilamente (al chico le dolía el trasero...), mientras que Rigby se levanta de la suya; directo al cuarto de Chad, necesitaba platicar con el zarigüeya y necesitaba hacerlo ¡Ahora!.


	13. Mi dulce paño de lagrimas

**Intro del autor: **Hemos llegado al treceavo capitulo del fic :D! supuestamente el 13 es un numero de mala suerte pero para mi no :3 para mi es un excelente numero x3 hehe Gracias a todos los que leen esta gran historia en especial a 'Paloma' ella vive en Chile y en estos momentos se encuentra aya es una excelente amiga y me ha apoyado con Jealousy en las buenas y en las malas x3 hehe GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR EL FIC Y A LEER SE HA DICHO :3!

* * *

**_13_ _Mi dulce paño de lagrimas._**

Martes 3:57AM, la misma noche...

Mientras que Mordecai analizaba lo ocurrido con Papaleta... y Rigby lloraba en su cama: Los otros dos chicos compartían un pequeño momento juntos.

Thomas y Chad caminaban por el techo de la casa agarrados de la mano, (no por andar enamorados) solo precisamente por que la cabra no quería que el pequeñín resbalara y ocurriera un grave accidente..., 'otro grave accidente'. (ni querer imaginar eso)

—Thomas tengo frío... —temblando y abrazando a su amigo sin soltarlo.

—Descuida pequeñín... casi llegamos —correspondiendo al pequeño abrazo, que su amigo le estaba dando.

Ambos bajaron del techo y se metieron por la ventana (segundo piso) al cuarto de Thomas. El alto entro primero seguido del pequeño; sosteniendo sus manos para que el zarigüeya no caiga... después Thomas busco unos focos de repuesto en su armario; se subió a la cama y lo instalo con cuidado. Al encenderse la luz, Chad observaba la habitación... era un total desorden: playeras, pantalones y calcetas por todos lados... encima de la computadora, de la cama y sillas, etc... Incluso unos calzoncillos tapando por completo el televisor...

—Solo falta el techo...—supuso Chad con risa burlona y caminando por el cuarto apartando la ropa sucia de su camino con el pie.

—¡Oh disculpa el desorden! —quitando cosas de encima de la cama—. Puedes recostarte aquí...

—Ah... claro —rió de nuevo para después sentarse en ella—. Thomas... Yo... —pasa saliva.

—¿Pasa algo...? —el chico se sienta en su escritorio frente a la computadora y saca del cajón un enorme libro azul que abre y comienza a leer; colocandose unos lentes.

—Solo quería decir que... Gracias por ayudarme en el puente hace unas horas, la verdad yo no sabia que era lo que hacia y...

—Descuida pequeñín... —interrumpiendo y mostrando una sonrisa; apartando su mirada del libro y quitándose los lentes—. necesitabas una pequeña ayuda amigo y el destino nos unió en ese momento... eso es todo... —mostrando una mirada calmada y llena de paz haciendo que Chad se trague sus nervios convirtiéndolos en su estomago en diminutas mariposas que golpeaban una y otra vez... como si quisieran escapar por la boca del pequeñín; en forma de vomito...

—¡Oh!, amm... —el morenito no sabia que decir, mientras que Thomas escribía en el teclado de la computadora—. Apenas nos estamos conociendo pero necesito un consejo, que creo que Jeremy no me lo dará... o tal vez si pero... no lo entendería...

Thomas se aparta de la pantalla y suelta el teclado con una mirada confundida y perdida... Se levanta de su silla y camina hasta Chad sentándose lentamente junto a el...  
—Am... bueno... te escucho amiguito. —mostrando otra sonrisa, esta vez con los ojos cerrados y abriéndolos lentamente haciendo que el zarigüeya se ponga mas de nervios y comience a sudar para después; levantarse de la cama, prender el ventilador y sentarse junto a Thomas, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Thomas... ¿Que harías si la persona que te gusta le gusta alguien mas...? —dice mirando tiernamente directo a los ojos de la cabra.

—Pues es una pregunta muy difícil... creo yo... Pues... ¿Pero la otra persona también le gusta? (refiriendose al arrendajo)

—Pues... no lo se... creo que no... es decir Rigby es gay pero Mordecai no; a el le gusta una chica y... eso creo, pero... —el chaparrito se dio cuenta que dijo los nombres por error...; dandose un golpe en la frente por su estupidez, mientras que Thomas lo miro con una expresión en su rostro de asombro...

—¿¡Rigby es gay!? ¡Pero que!...

—¡No no dije Rigby! dije Rugby.. ¡No amm! ¿...? —Chad ahora no sabia que inventar—. ¡Oh demonios! —dice cruzando los brazos, torciendo la boca e inflando las mejillas.

—Haha no te enojes Chad, quedara entre nosotros... Lo prometo —acariciando el hombro de su amigo, haciendolo sentir mejor—. Entonces... ¿Rigby es gay?... ¿Enserio?...

—... —solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza; dejando de hacer pucheros.

—Entonces a ti te gusta Rigby ¿Verdad?... Y Rigby esta enamorado de Mordecai... pero Mordecai no le corresponde ¿Cierto...? ¿O entendí mal...?

—... —El chaparrito volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba a bajo teniendo cuidado con su collarín; diciendo que si a todas las preguntas que Thomas acertaba, para después, volver hacer pucheros y trompetillas con la boca. Chad no esta seguro si Mordecai siente algo por Rigby obvio después de verlos en el baño, ese recuerdo cada vez que llegaba a su mente lo lastimaba mas y mas, solo quería olvidarlo y no pensaba contárselo a Thomas era algo muy privado de sus amigos... (eso piensa el pequeñín)

—Bueno... creo que Rigby debería de saber tus sentimientos hacia el...

—Ya lo sabe... sabe que lo amo... —agachando la cabeza con la mirada llena de tristeza y sus ojos inundados con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas—. se lo escribí en una carta junto con unos chocolates... paso un accidente y el aplasto el regalo que le di... gritándome... yo solo... ¡Llore como un pequeñín y corrí huyendo de el... quería que me tragara la tierra y no volver a sentir ese dolor en mi pecho nunca mas! —estallando en llanto; recargado en el pecho de Thomas...

—No, no llores Chad... —abrazándolo—. puede y el sienta algo por ti, ¿No...?

—¿Y...? ¿Como lo sabes...? —levantando la cabeza del pecho de su amigo; mostrando su cara roja y llena de lagrimas. La playera de Thomas ahora estaba llena de mucosidad y lagrimas del zarigüeya...

—Bueno digamos que... Cuando te encontré de debajo del puente y te traje con Jeremy, Rigby entro muy preocupado, preguntando por ti; buscándote, y no dejaba de mirarte y cuidarte, hasta que Jeremy se quedo dormido y yo me salí para estudiar... —Chad se quedo mirando al piso pensando en Rigby ¿Tal vez Chad todavía tiene una oportunidad con el mapache? pero no... Rigby le dejo en claro que el esta enamorado de Mordecai y eso es todo.

Thomas se levanto de la cama y camino al escritorio; colocandose los lentes y mirando ese libro detenidamente otra vez... Chad le agradeció a Thomas por escucharlo y se acosto en la cama pensando en ¿Que rayos hará ahora? No puede evitar a Rigby algún día tendrá que enfrentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, son compañeros de trabajo... o al menos que renuncie y se vaya de ahí, pero... el sabe que Rigby no le corresponde y seria mejor dejarlo por la paz (solo serian amigos). Pensándolo bien... 'mudarse de ahí no era mala idea para el morenito', Pero... ¿Y Jeremy?... No puede dejarlo solo ¿O si?... Todas esas decisiones giraban por la cabeza del pequeñín.

—Tendré que consultarlo con Jeremy... —pensó el—. En unos días es mi cumpleaños y seguro Jeremy me hará una fiesta sorpresa como todos los años desde que nos conocimos... desde pequeños.

Flashback... (Chad y Jeremy cuando tenían 7 años)

—¡Chad abre tu regalo! —grita Jeremy emocionado.

—¡Oh amigo... es tan grande! —contesta emocionado el morenito; abriendo el regalo el cual contenía otra caja dentro de ella... este, volvió abrir la siguiente caja la cual también contenía otra dentro de ella— ¡Pero que!...

—¡Solo sigue abriendo! —dice riendo sin parar de su pequeño amigo confundido. Después de varias cajas dentro de otras cajas mas pequeñas... Al final encontró una del tamaño de su palma; la cual abrió y contenía un pequeño medallón dorado en forma de una 'uña de guitarra amarrado a un listón negro'—. ¡Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo y nunca nos dejaremos! (BFF: Best Friends Forever).

—¡Gracias amigo! ¡Claro que seremos los mejores amigos del mundo y nunca nos separaremos! ¡Te quiero tonto! —abrazando a su amigo y despeinando su cabello blanco.

Fin Flashback...

BFF, las hermosas siglas que están marcadas en el collar del pequeñín; que sostiene y limpia cada día a todas horas con el vapor de su boca.

Mientras que sostenía su collar... el pequeñín cerro lentamente los ojos en la cama de Thomas, quedandose dormido por unos minutos y despertando de golpe por unos toquidos en la puerta... Chad se sienta en la cama rascandose los ojos atontado de sueño mientras que Thomas se levanta de su escritorio; todo adormilado y abre la puerta: afuera, estaba Rigby buscando a Chad.

—Disculpa Thomas, ¿Se encuentra...? —mirando de detrás de la cabra a Chad sentado quien estaba confundido y desganado por la visita de Rigby, ¿Que rayos hace el mapache ahí?...

Chad se levanta y le hace la seña con la cabeza a Thomas de que estarían un rato afuera (hablando) Thomas asienta con la cabeza y se dirige al escritorio; mientras observa como la zarigüeya sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta dejándolo solo.

—Oh Chad... Espero y tengas suerte.—susurra; escribiendo en su computadora para después quedarse dormido; golpeando su cabeza contra el teclado y tumbando del escritorio una taza de café... la cabra ahora yacía dormido con la baba escurriendo por sus mejillas y resbalando por todas las teclas, mientras balbuceaba tontamente entre sueños.

Mientras tanto... afuera, los chicos caminaban por el pasillo oscuro rápidamente bajando las escaleras...

—¡Que rayos quieres Rigby! ¡Son las 6:00 de la madrugada! —regaña al mapache mientras salía el sol del horizonte lentamente; entrando por el ventanal y alumbrando el sofá y después la sala completa con su luz amarilla—. Lo siento Rigby pero tengo sueño estoy cansado, mañana hablaremos de lo que sea que me tienes que decir...

—¡No espera! —contesta el mapache sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo que ya estaba apunto de subir las escaleras y marcharse.

—¡Que!... —responde enojado.

—¡Shhh!... —volteando para todos lados asegurandose que nadie los escuche—. Solo... unos minutos por favor Chad... unos pequeños minutos.

Rigby sostiene a Chad lastimandolo del brazo, asegurandose de que no se suelte y después lo forzó a ir con el a la cocina. El mapache seguía asegurandose que nadie los escuchara; mirando como loco y girando la cabeza para todos lados haciendo que Chad se asuste por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—¿Que quieres Rigby?... —Susurra preguntándole, dandose cuenta de los ojos rojos y cristalizados del pequeño mapache.

—¿Quisieras...?, —mirándolo a los ojos fijamente; soltando una exhalación profunda en forma de soplido—. Chad... ¿Quisieras..?, ¡¿Quisieras... ser mi novio...?!.


	14. Malchik Gay, mi tierno Chad

**_14_** **_Malchik Gay, mi tierno Chad._**

Martes, 6:04AM...

El sol ya comenzaba alumbrar, el aire se siente helado muy helado y las gotas de rocío cubren cada flor hasta las mas pequeña de cada rincón del parque... Los pájaros cantan arriba del techo de la casa, solo que el mas pequeño de la parvada bajo por la pared de esta y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía de silbidos acompañada de las gotas que caían por el canal del desagüe directo hasta el suelo; entonando un ritmo pegajoso.

Chad había dejado la ventana abierta esa noche (por error) y el pequeño pajarito después de entonar su música; se introduce al cuarto donde yacía Jeremy dormido; con una almohada sobre la cara. El pajarito se detiene en la cama silbando y despertando a nuestro amigo que inmediatamente se levanta de golpe.

—¡Oh ya amaneció! —tirando la almohada al suelo y golpeando al pajarito por accidente. Jeremy se sienta en la cama y comienza a tallarse los ojos y rascarse la cabeza... Se levanta después de vestirse y hecha al pajarito de la casa; cerrando la ventana de golpe y mirando como las gotas escurrían de esta lentamente por todo el vidrio formando canales de agua. Esas pequeñas gotas le recordaban a su amigo y su infancia... Cada vez que llovía (cuando eran niños) Chad y Jeremy se sentaban en cualquier ventanal de su casa a jugar con ellas.

Flashback (Chad y Jeremy: cuando tenían 5 años)

—¡Chad! ¿Jugamos carreras de gotas de agua...? ¡Ya acaba de salir el sol! —corriendo al ventanal de la sala dejando atrás a su pequeño zarigüeya.

—¡Jeremy espérame! —grita el enano corriendo en pasos cortos... debido a su pequeña estatura; apenas y podía seguirle el paso a su amigo...

—¡Yo escojo esta! —dice el chico de cabello blanco señalando una gota hasta arriba del ventanal.

—¡No es justo... yo iba a escoger esa...! —comienza hacer pucheros; pintando sus cachetes de color rojo y haciendo trompetillas con los labios; escupiendo saliva, y comenzando a llorar. Desde pequeño... el zarigüeya hacia berrinches cada vez que perdía en algún juego o no le salían las cosas como el quería (aun de grande lo sigue haciendo) y Jeremy para no hacer llorar a su amigo, este lo dejaba ganar en cualquier juego (no le gusta verlo triste).

—Chad... No llores Chad... ¡Te regalo mi gota de agua yo escogeré otra junto a ella!... —al escuchar las palabras de su amigo emocionado, el morenito inmediatamente dejo sus berrinches y mostró una sonrisa de felicidad que Jeremy disfrutaba.

—¡Muy bien juguemos ahora! —grita emocionado el morenito golpeando la ventana con los dedos; dando tres toques seguidos. ¡La carrera de gotas de agua comenzaba!, la gota de Jeremy baja muy rápido al contrario de la de Chad; que se atoraba con otras gotas, pero la del moreno comenzó a tomar velocidad llegando hasta abajo casi por ganar... pero la del avestruz se junto con otras gotas formando una gota grande y llegando primero que la de Chad, enfadando al morenito.

—¡Oh! descuida Chad...—pasando su mano por el cabello de su pequeño amigo; despeinandolo para recuperar la sonrisa en el rostro del morenito—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Juguemos afuera en los charcos de agua! —corriendo y saliendo de la casa dejando atrás al pequeñín.

—¡Buena idea! pero... ¡Espera Jeremy... no me dejes! —corriendo pero avanzando lentamente tratando de alcanzarlo... otra vez.

Fin Flashback...

—¡Oh Chad creciste muy rápido... es decir crecimos muy rápido!, antes llorabas cuando perdías en 'Mario Kart' y ahora... Lloras por no tener una relación amorosa, ¡Vaya! ¿Que haría sin ti amigo?, nunca te dejare solo... No puedo dejarte solo... —después de recordar eso hermosos momentos de pequeños... El avestruz giro su cabeza para mirar a su amigo "dormido"... pero este; formaba un bulto muy raro en la cama de debajo de las sabanas. Jeremy comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama de Chad, pensando que su amigo estaría durmiendo junto al mapache. Al chico le latía el corazón pensando miles de cosas acerca de su pequeño amigo... es decir ¿Chad y Rigby durmiendo juntos...? ¿De debajo de las sabanas?... es imposible (pensó el). Siguió caminando hasta la cama de este lentamente y al llegar a ella sostuvo con su mano; apretando una esquina de la sabana y levantandola rápidamente: lo que encontró de debajo de ella lo sorprendió mucho.

—¡Almohadas! ¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Chad! —el zarigüeya antes de subir al techo coloco las almohadas de debajo simulando su figura para que el avestruz pensara 'en dado caso que se levantara', que su amigo seguía dormido—. ¿Porque rayos hiciste estos bultos Chad?...

Jeremy piso vidrios rotos y miro al techo... comenzó a notar que los focos de la habitación estaban rotos ¿Porque están rotos? ¿Tendrán algo relacionado con la salida de su amigo? (pensó el) lo que fuese que aya pasado no tenia por el momento importancia ya que el avestruz noto que su celular estaba partido en dos. El chico lo dejo cargando a la corriente toda la noche, pero por culpa del apagón este exploto su batería... por suerte el teléfono no sufrió muchos daños, pero su pila quedo casi carbonizada.

—¡Oh no! ¡Seguro y tiene algo que ver con los focos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Apenas que iba hablar para preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Chad! —Jeremy tomo su celular y lo guardo dentro de su chamarra. El cumpleaños de Chad esta próximo y necesita repararlo para organizar su fiesta.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta lentamente y caminando por el corredor buscando a su amigo.

—Chad... —susurra en la entrada del baño buscando a su amigo pero este no estaba, después pasa por el cuarto de Thomas notando que la puerta estaba entrecerrada y se asomo un poco observando a la cabra dormida en el teclado de su computadora... pero algo que vio dentro del cuarto, lo extraño mucho... Encima de la cama de Thomas se encontraba el medallón; que Chad olvido mientras lo limpiaba y se quedaba dormido. Jeremy entro lentamente sin despertar a Thomas y lo tomo de la cama guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero y saliendo; emparejando la puerta. El avestruz seguía en la búsqueda de su pequeño amigo, pasando por el cuarto del Arrendajo. Entro de puntitas al cuarto, Rigby tampoco estaba en su cama... después se le quedo mirando al pájaro azul babear la almohada mientras soltaba ronquidos muy ruidosos, es decir ¿Como rayos no se despierta Mordecai con sus propios sonidos mientras duerme?... de seguro ya debe estar acostumbrado (pensó el).

Jeremy salió del cuarto..., ni su amigo ni el mapache se encontraban en el piso de arriba, seguro están abajo... ¿Pero y si están juntos? ¿Y si están haciendo... cosas?. Nada mas de pensar eso se le revolvía el estomago, encontrar a su amigo en plenos actos sexuales le daba revoltura de estomago y agruras, no quisiera ver algo así..., solo de pensar en eso los nervios se le subían hasta el techo y sentía escalofríos recorrer por toda su piel de pies a cabeza. Es decir... es su amigo y no tendría nada de malo verlo tomado de la mano de otro chico... Toda la vida desde niños noto algo diferente en Chad... Algo que lo hacia especial. Nunca le hablaba a las niñas cuando se le acercaban y siempre era muy tímido cuando otros chicos lo invitaban a jugar.

Flashback (Chad y Jeremy: cuando tenían 8 años)

Hubo una vez... un día de invierno en que Jeremy tenia mucho frío, sus manos estaban heladas y empezaban a tornarse de color púrpura; por que el chico había olvidado sus guantes en casa. Chad tomo las manos de su amigo y las metió lentamente dentro de su chamarra; cubriéndolas.

—¿Chad que estas haciendo? —pregunta mientras se calentaba sus manos dentro de la chamarra de su amigo.

—¿Jeremy... tienes frío? ¿No? —sonrojado de las mejillas he introduciendo mas las manos de su amigo tocando el pecho del zarigüeya—. Las... las tienes muy frías... y... yo las calentare por ti...

—¿...? Ah descuida amigo... —dice sacando las manos rápidamente y las introduce en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Ya se me quitara el frío... no es necesario hacer eso... pero gracias amigo —sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su pequeño amigo.

Fin Flashback...

—Chad... ¿Donde estas...? —pregunta mientras terminaba de cruzar el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras. El chico empezó a escuchar voces que salían de la cocina y rebotaban en la sala en forma de eco... así que el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

Jeremy se oculto antes de llegar a las voces y asoma la cabeza teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera: dentro, estaban Rigby y Chad murmurando cosas... ¿De que estarán hablando? (pensó el avestruz) los dos pequeños terminaron de murmurarse secretamente y Rigby le dio un cálido abrazo a su amigo, pero Chad se soltó; para después sujetar al mapache por el cuello y darle un profundo beso mojado que inmediatamente Rigby rechazo y comenzó a gritarle ¿Que porque rayos lo había hecho?...

—¡Somos novios, si... pero no es necesario que me beses! —grito Rigby apartandose de su amigo.

—Lo siento Rigby... —dice Chad mostrando una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro—. Fue un impulso...

Jeremy salió corriendo teniendo cuidado de que no lo escucharan; subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Las palabras del mapache lo hacían dudar: Somos novios, si... pero no me beses ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Rigby y su amigo ahora son pareja?... ¿Pero porque le hizo eso a Chad...? Jeremy se sentía muy confundido respecto a eso. El chico decidió que seria mejor mandar a reparar su celular (por el momento) solo para librarse de sus pensamientos; saliendo por la ventana de su cuarto (evitando la puerta principal) y cruzando todo el parque caminando, mientras el sol tocaba su rostro...


	15. El chico de mis pesadillas

**_15_ _El chico de mis pesadillas._**

Martes 6:00AM...

Antes de que Jeremy bajara, los dos morenitos discutían acerca de algo importante, algo que depende de mucha importancia para el mapache.

—¡¿Que?! —dice Chad exaltandose y dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

—¡Shh! silencio alguien podría escucharnos —tapando la boca de su amigo con su mano; que inmediatamente Chad aparto de sus labios.

—¡Estas loco!... —alzando los brazos—. ¡Después de que pistaste mi regalo que yo te había dado con mucho cariño! ¡Eh!...

—¡Lo se y lo siento tanto!, Pero necesito decirte algo muy importante... —tomando a Chad del brazo, después de la mano y ocultándose ambos de debajo de la mesa—. Ya se que pedirte que seas mi novio es algo muy loco... lo admito... pero de verdad necesito mucho de tu ayuda... por favor Chad solo escuchame... —sujetando de los hombros a su amigo; apunto de soltarse en llanto enfrente de el.

—... —pensando y tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que latía mas fuerte que nunca—. Esta bien Rigby... que tienes que decir.

—Mordecai me gusta y lo sabes... —agachando la cabeza.

—¡¿Y?! —dando poca importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

—Lo siento Chad... te pedí que fueras mi novio por que Mordecai piensa que somos pareja... ¡Y... es la única forma de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia el...! — agachando mas la cabeza y soltando lagrimas las cuales caían en los pantalones del zarigüeya...

—Ok, ok... haber Rigby, trata de tranquilizarte por que no te entiendo nada —limpiando las lagrimas directo de los ojos de su amigo—. Tranquilo amigo tranquilo...

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho Chad, yo te quiero mucho eres un buen amigo pero no siento lo mismo por ti —llorando—. Guarde la nota que me diste con mucho cariño pero accidentalmente Mordecai la leyó no pude evitarlo, y... ahora piensa que somos pareja así que por favor Chad te pido que... que finjamos algo mas entre tu y yo...

Chad se quedo pensando en las palabras del mapache... pero todo aquello le parecía muy raro.

—Y si es así... ¿Porque Mordecai piensa que yo te gusto y no a el; después de que tuvieron sexo en el baño...?. —le pregunta de forma muy seria a su amigo semidesnudo.

—Shhh silencio alguien podría escucharnos... —Susurra tapando la boca de su amigo casi ahogandolo—. Mordecai se veía tan sexy dentro de la ducha que no pude evitarlo... Lo siento, pero el saco una conclusión cuando hablo conmigo: de que lo hicimos solo por que me sentía excitado por ti y piensa que lo que paso en el baño ocurrió solo por descargar mi calentura con el.

—¿En realidad eso piensa Mordecai... Rigby? ¡¿Enserio!?... como no puede darse cuenta que estas enamorado de el —grita enojado hacia el mapache.

—¡En verdad lo siento Chad! enserio... pero no soy el chico que buscas lo siento... —contesta evitando la pregunta que el zarigüeya le había hecho.

—Eso lo se... —contesta muy triste al respecto.

—Lo siento... en verdad si me gusto tu regalo y tu carta... pero en realidad no soy el chico que buscas —a Chad le comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas; ahora estas caían en los bóxers del mapache.

—Por favor Chad ayudame... se mi novio por un tiempo... —limpiando las lagrimas del zarigüeya...

—Esta bien... lo seré... pero solo y solo para ayudarte por que eres mi amigo no por otra cosa —dejando de soltar lagrimas y mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad para tranquilizarse a el y a su amigo apestoso.

Ambos salieron de debajo la mesa y se abrazaron cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Como sabemos... Chad sujeto al mapache y le dio un beso mojado y excitante; quien este inmediatamente se aparto de su amigo cariñoso.

—¡Somos novios, si... pero no es necesario que me beses! —grito Rigby apartandose de Chad.

—Lo siento Rigby... —dice Chad mostrando una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro—. Fue un impulso... Yo solo..

—Ah esta bien... Lo siento Chad por gritarte... tienes razón si somos novios tenemos que fingir cueste lo que cueste para que Mordecai nos crea... Pero solo con Mordecai, no quiero que el resto de nuestros amigos se entere..

Chad al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se puso triste... (no quiero que el resto de nuestros amigos se entere)... si ahora seria novio del mapache pero eso seria totalmente falso... ¿Pagando el precio muy alto por una mentira tan grande?, Ahora; el chico de sus sueños se convertía en 'el chico de sus pesadillas'... ¿Como es posible que Rigby le aya pedido ese favor tan miserable a Chad, sabiendo que al zarigüeya le gusta el? ¡Hasta le escribió una carta y le regalo chocolates costos!... en verdad Rigby ahora era un chico sin vergüenza e idiota, pero como Chad aun siente algo por Rigby este decido ayudar a su amigo aunque su alma se partiera en dos... oh tal vez en mil pedazos ¡Por dios!... Pobre de Chad, en verdad se sentía devastado y muy confundido respecto a su amigo moreno, ahora se siente un completo idiota al aceptar la propuesta del mapache... pero por primera vez no seguía a su cerebro... sino a su corazón.

Ambos se despidieron; "tenían mucho sueño", Rigby abrazo a Chad de nuevo dandole las gracias y después se fueron a dormir... Chad entro a su habitación y observo que Jeremy no estaba en su cama; lo llamo por teléfono pero este no contestaba (entraba el buzón de voz) y comenzó a preocuparse. Rigby entro a su cuarto observando al chico de sus sueños babear la almohada, se paro enfrente de su cama; acariciando sus plumas y su cabello muy despacio y lento para no despertarlo.

—Oh Mordo... si en realidad supieras que eres el amor de mi vida, me golpearías por no habértelo dicho antes... Los amigos todo se cuentan, pero esto es algo que pone a nuestra amistad en peligro... Lo siento amigo... —soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas para después acostarse en su cama. El mapache saco de debajo de esta; los chocolates aplastados de Chad y comenzó a devorarlos, el chico no había cenado y en verdad tenia mucha hambre para después quedarse dormido con la caja vacía encima de su estomago lleno.

Chad no pudo contactar a Jeremy y se hecho las cobijas encima pensando en Rigby ¿Que rayos pasara entre ellos ahora que se metió en una gran mentira que involucra a ambos?... tal vez el zarigüeya debió haberle dicho que no, pero las lagrimas y el miedo profundo que noto en su amigo con bóxers lo hizo cambiar inmediatamente de opinión... sea, lo que sea que pase... esperemos que ninguno de los dos morenitos salga lastimado.

Rigby al quedarse dormido comenzó a soñar; que despertaba de su cama...

¿Que donde estoy? —pregunta pero su voz se escuchaba en forma de eco... mucho eco. El chico se asomo por la venta y afuera se encontraba una tormenta muy fuerte y peligrosa, con rayos y truenos que se convertían en tornados afuera del parque destrozando todo... la fuente, el puente, el lago, el remolque de musculoso, la casa de Skips etc etc... Rigby pego su cara en la ventana, cuando de repente: al fondo del parque ve a Chad corriendo y llorando en medio de la lluvia; y entrando rápidamente a la casa rechinando la puerta principal... Rigby se aparto de la ventana y salió del cuarto; mirando al pasillo y escaleras... pero Chad no estaba en ningún lado, la casa guardaba un profundo y aterrador silencio.

—¡¿Chad donde estas?! —asustado y buscando a su amigo. La luz se fue quedando el lugar completamente a oscuras, cuando de repente... un pequeño resplandor salía de la puerta entrecerrada del baño. Se empezaron a escuchar gemidos era la voz de Mordecai... Rigby comenzó a caminar por el pasillo oscuro y asomando su cabeza lentamente por la puerta, inmediatamente se encontró así mismo (una paradoja) teniendo sexo con Mordecai en la ducha.

—¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?! —les grito Rigby al arrendajo y al otro mapache. El Rigby de sus sueños volteo la cabeza dando un giro de 180 grados y le dijo al pequeño mapache.

—¡¿Que se siente haber defraudado al zarigüeya? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sabiendo que el esta enamorado de ti... de nosotros!. —dice la extraña epifanía con una voz distorsionada.

El verdadero mapache se enfado y dio un salto para atacar al otro mapache que se encontraba desnudo dandole placer al arrendajo; mientras Mordecai se desvanecía hasta desaparecer.

—¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Chad es mi amigo! —grita Rigby mientras el otro mapache (la epifanía) tomaba otra forma; esta vez en la forma de Chad... ahora Rigby golpeaba a Chad y no a su paradoja.

—¡¿Porque Rigby porque me golpeas?!... ¡Lo único que hice fue enamorarme de ti, de tu cariño y de tu ternura... ¡Te amooo! —grita Chad la ultima palabra desesperado; llorando fuertemente mientras se le inflamaba su cara y labios, mostrando un ojo morado e hinchado por la golpiza que el mapache le estaba dando.

Rigby despertó de su extraño sueño asustado (10:40AM), ese sueño significaba algo, algo que tenia que ver, (obviamente...) con su nueva: falsa relación con Chad y el amor secreto que siente por su Mordecai.

—¡Lo siento Chad no debí haberte pedido ese estúpido favor!... Necesito hablar contigo, Lo siento tanto... —se levanta adormilado y llorando por la pesadilla que tuvo. Caminó sin despertar a Mordecai; saliendo de puntillas y parándose afuera del cuarto, donde el pequeño zarigüeya se encontraba dormido...


	16. ¡Rojo!, mi color favorito

**Intro del autor:** :) muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo Jealousy :3 tratare de subir mas chapters mas seguido, :D ¡Gracias por leer! ¡besos!

* * *

**_16_ _¡Rojo!, mi color favorito._**

Martes, 10:40AM...

Jeremy ya llevaba varias horas de pie en un tienda de electrónica llamada Phonebit esperando la reparación de su celular... El chico ya estaba aburrido y quedandose dormido, cuando por fin lo llaman al mostrador y se lo entregan en perfectas condiciones, para su suerte, por ser el cliente numero trescientos se gano cuatro boletos para un parque de diversiones llamado Scarborough.

—¡Wow! tenia mucho que no iba a ninguna feria... menos en esta ciudad, ¡Se lo contare a Chad! —el chico paso de estado emocionado a pensativo—. ¡Chad! es cierto, necesito hablar contigo al respecto de Rigby... ¿En que rayos te meterías ahora...?. El chico se quedo pensando si en realidad su amigo es ahora novio del mapache.

—¡Chad de verdad necesito hablar contigo acerca de tener una relación, deberías tomarlo enserio! —(pensó) lo cual le recordó algo mas de su pasado con su amigo.

Flashback (Jeremy y Chad: cuando tenían 9 años...)

Un grupo de cuatro Chicos perseguían al zarigüeya por todo el campo de fútbol americano: de la escuela. El zarigüeya subió las gradas los mas que podía huyendo de ellos, pero a la mitad de estas; este tropezó y cayo de rodillas y después de espalda... El morenito estaba sudando a chorros mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, cuando escucho unas voces cerca de el, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada debido a que estaba encandilado por el fuerte sol.

—¡Te tenemos pequeño marica! —grita el líder de los cuatro que lo perseguían al pequeñín; el chico sostiene al morenito del brazo y le da un puñetazo en la cara atontando al zarigüeya—. ¡¿Oh quiere llorar?! ¡Eh!... ¡Pues le daremos otro a este pobre mariquita! ¡Eres un asqueroso afeminado! ¡Tal vez esta golpiza te quito lo puto que eres! —le grita en el oído; para después golpearlo. El morenito escupía sangre con saliva por todas las gradas mientras intentaba controlar su mirada (la tenia borrosa) y su respiración, aun seguía agitada por la corretiza que le hicieron hacer.

Jeremy cruzo todo el campo de futbol (asustado.) hasta llegar a las gradas para ayudar a su amigo.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —grita empujando al chico que sostenía de la playera a Chad—. ¡Son unos idiotas.

—¡Oh vaya su noviecito vino a defenderlo! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —contesta el chiquillo; empujando a Jeremy haciendo que este caiga de golpe arriba del morenito; sacandole el aire al pequeño zarigüeya.

Jeremy nunca había sentido tanta rabia y molestia por alguien, la adrenalina que tenia se le estaba subiendo a tope... La agitación de correr a ayudar a su amigo y el sudor que le provocaba el calor del sol hizo que el avestruz se llenara de fuerza y valentía.

¡Si! ¡Soy su noviecito! ¡¿Y que?! ¡Idiota! —se levanta el chico de cabello blanco y empuja al líder con todas sus fuerzas; haciendo que este caiga girando por todas las gradas hasta el suelo—. ¡¿Y ustedes tres... quieren que les pase lo mismo?! —les grito escupiendo saliva. pero los otros cómplices salieron huyendo; bajando las gradas a toda velocidad y cargando a su líder que yacía desmayado en el césped. Jeremy levanto a Chad de las gradas atontado con la cabeza hacia atrás; abriendo los ojos y la boca para hablar.

—Gracias Jeremy... por defenderme —acariciando el cabello blanco de su amigo y acomodandole los lentes que los traía por ningún lado—. No era necesario que les dijeras que eres mi "Novio" —mostrando una sonrisa llena de sangre entre los dientes.

—Haha descuida Chad, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, mi mas grande amigo y solo lo dije para defenderte —contesta abrazándolo mientras el zarigüeya apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el medallón que su amigo le había dado con cariño—. te llevare a la enfermería... estarás bien. —sonriéndole mientras cargaba a su pequeño amigo; bajando las gradas y caminando por todo el campo hasta la escuela.

Fin Flashback...

Que lindo recuerdo... El chico de cabello blanco decidió ir hablar con su amigo respecto a Rigby; se guardo los boletos y camino directo a la salida, pero cuando se disponía a salir del centro comercial (a paso rápido...), en la entrada choco con una hermosa chica tumbando su bolso que inmediatamente se escucho un ¡Krac! dentro de el.

—¡Oh disculpe señorita!... creo que rompí algo dentro de su bolso. —el chico estaba de rodillas sobando su cabeza por el fuerte golpe, cuando aparto su mirada del bolso rojo; giro la cabeza directo a su compañera que también se estaba sobando por el golpe.

—¡Hola Jeremy como has estado!... —el chico reconoció un poco a la chica ¿Donde la ha visto?.

—¡Oh Margaret!, por poco y no te reconozco. —contesta entregándole su bolso a la pajarita roja.

—Descuida es una cafetera y ya estaba rota. —sacando dentro de el los pedazos de vidrio uno por uno—. Puedes decirme Margarita como todo el mundo —mostrando una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus dientes y hacia sonreír a cualquiera que la viera.

—¡Oh si claro Margarita!.. Hehe lo siento por la golpiza... —riendo y ayudando a sacar los vidrios del bolso de la chica—. ¿Y que haces por aquí en martes... no deberías estar en el trabajo?.

—Shhh si lo se... lo que pasa es que es la tercera cafetera en este mes... si mi jefe se entera de esta... seguro y me despide, así que le dije a Eileen que me cubriera mientras venia a remplazarla.

—¡Oh si claro!... ¡Eileen la chica de anteojos! —dice sacando mas vidrios del bolso.

—¡Si ella es... tiene lentes como tu! —sonriendo y sacando los vidrios al igual que Jeremy cuando accidentalmente sus manos se tocaron. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando mientras la mano de Margarita se encontraba apretando la de Jeremy; haciendo que el chico se pusiera de blanco a rojo por completo y sacando rápidamente la mano; cortandose con un pedazo de ellos. La sangre que salía de uno de los dedos del chico, era del mismo color rojo: que las mejillas de Jeremy pintaban en ese momento. El chico de verdad estaba tan apenado con Margarita que ni siquiera sintió dolor hasta después de varios segundos.

—¡Auch! ¡Si duele! —metiendose el dedo a la boca lo cual le provoco mas dolor al chico, debido al vapor que exhalaba su boca—. ¡Auch ahora duele mas!

—¡No espera.. tengo dentro de mi bolso unas benditas! —la chica introdujo la mano; lo cual hizo que también se cortara—. ¡Auch me corte yo también!

Los dos chicos se miraron las heridas de los dedos supurando la sangre al mismo tiempo, era como si las heridas fuesen idénticas. Después de mirase el uno al otro la sangre de cada uno... Estos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

—¡Haha que tonta me corte en el indice al igual que tu! —riendo y colocandose una bendita a ella y después al chico. La chica noto lo rojo y nervioso que se había puesto Jeremy, así que puede ser que la chica se aya cortado intencionalmente, o tal vez no.

—¡Haha lo se, lo se que tontos somos! hehe —contesta dejandose poner la bendita por la chica.

—¡Oh no! ya es tarde... lo siento tengo que irme antes que mi jefe llegue. —tomando su bolso rojo y una bolsita transparente, donde cargaba lo que era antes una cafetera premium...

—¡Oh espera Margarita! —sosteniéndola del brazo—. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo el sábado a la feria de Scarborough? —pregunta el chico de anteojos; dandole el boleto a la pajarita roja.

—¡Claro! ¿Porque no?... pero seria hasta en la noche después de terminar mi turno. ¿No importa?...

—¡Si esta bien!... no hay problema, ¿A que hora paso por ti?... —pregunta timidamente.

—¡Oh! mmm entre 9:30PM y 10:00PM —le da un papelito con su direccion y numero de su celular—. ¡Te espero en mi casa guapetón! —mostrándole una sonrisa al chico y marchandose a toda velocidad por las prisas; alzando su mano para decirle adiós y perdiendose entre las personas que estaban en el lugar. El chico dio una exhalación profunda cuando vio marcharse la pajarita.

—Adiós Margarita... ahí te veré —pensó... ahora el color favorito del chico era el 'rojo'—. ¡Oh cierto Chad! quiero enseñarle su boleto, seguro y se emocionara le encantan los juegos mecánicos, sobre todo la montaña rusa y las enormes ruedas de la fortuna, Haha siempre que se sube grita como niña... una tierna niñita —riendo dando media vuelta para salir.

Jeremy corrió saliendo del centro comercial pensando en el morenito y en la pajarita roja. Pero en realidad corría por que al chico le urgía hablar con su amigo. Al cruzar la calle el chico no se fijo en un tipo que venia a toda velocidad en bicicleta cargando grandes paquetes de periódicos; chocando contra el y tirando al avestruz directo al pavimento quejándose atontado encima de algunos periódicos mientras que otros volaban por el aire; esparciendose los papeles por toda la calle...


	17. Rigby, eres un idiota de pene pequeño

**_17_ _Rigby, eres un idiota de pene pequeño._**

Martes... 11:00AM.

Mientras tanto... Rigby abrió la puerta; girando la perilla dorada lentamente y tratando de que esta no rechine: adentro encontró a Chad dormido tranquilamente en su cama con las cobijas hasta el cuello y abrazando una almohada blanca, Jeremy no estaba así que aprovecho entrar al cuarto.

—Chad... Chad amigo ¿Estas dormido...? —pregunta estúpidamente; caminando a la cama del zarigüeya.

—Si... estoy dormido... —contesta con voz adormilada para después soltar un gemido de molestia; girando y cubriendose la cara con la almohada, tapándose del molesto sol que entraba directamente por la ventana.

—¡Amigo no utilices el sarcasmo!, ¡Mordecai siempre lo utiliza conmigo todos los días y es muy molesto! —quitándole la almohada haciendo que el zarigüeya se acueste boca abajo.

—Rigby tengo sueño... ¿Que quieres...? —responde al molesto mapache; cubriendose por completo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza; el cual se quedo completamente dormido dando unos profundos ronquidos, ignorando a su amigo.

—¡Chad no te quedes dormido!... Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante... ¡Ademas... roncas igual que Mordecai!.

—Zzz... —dormido.

—¡Aghh!..., hmm, hmm, hmm, —contesta asintiendo con la cabeza—. Con que no quieres despertar... Pues ahora veras... —mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rigby retiro las cobijas hasta las piernas de su amigo y lo giro boca arriba, se subió a la cama y después arriba de el; sentándose en la pelvis del zarigüeya.

—no quieres escucharme eh... —susurro casi al oído de su amigo

—Zzz... —aun dormido con la boca abierta...

El mapache pensó al principio quedarse a dormir un rato junto a el; abrazados... por tanta ternura que mostraba su amigo dormido, pero ¡No!... el tenia que hablar con el (respecto a la mentira), después pensaba dar unos brincos sentado arriba de el obviamente para despertarlo, pero pasaron unos segundos, y al chico se le ocurrió una idea mejor... una idea en realidad muy loca... El mapache se saco su pene del bóxer y lo coloco dentro de la boca abierta de su amigo; quien por instinto, aunque estaba dormido; succionaba el miembro del mapache.

—¡OOOOOOHHHHHH! —grita su ya conocido sonido de festejo—. ¡Con que no quieres despertar, pues comete esta...!

Mordecai entro al cuarto de Jeremy y Chad; encontrando a sus amigos en una escena un poco confusa... en realidad muy confusa.

—¡Oh lo siento yo no sabia! —grita Mordecai mostrando su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa; con la boca abierta y mejillas totalmente subidas de tono, para después; salir huyendo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Chad despertó de su profundo sueño por culpa del azotón de la puerta; abriendo los ojos y mordiendo fuertemente (accidentalmente...) el pedazo del mapache.

—¡Auch mi cosita!... —cayéndose de la cama y tirandose al suelo.

—¡Pero que rayos...! ¡Rigby!, ¡Que rayos hacías!...—levantándose enojado y tumbando las cobijas—. ¡¿Me estabas metiendo tu...?! ¡Agh que asco!... ¡No puedo creerlo!... —sacando la lengua y limpiándola con sus manos—. ¡Alguien pudo vernos!...

—¡Auch! duele mucho mi cosita... ¡Pero Auch!... de hecho... ¡Aghh!, Morde... —el mapache se frena antes de decir el nombre de su amigo, terminando la frase con un agudo ¡Auch!; retorciendose en el suelo, rechinando los dientes y apretando sus párpados fuertemente. Rigby no quería decirle que el chico azul los vio... Pero Chad ya lo sabia... sabia que Mordecai había entrado, pero no dijo nada debido a que noto, que el mapache no quería hablar acerca de su amigo larguirucho.

—¡¿Por que lo hiciste y que rayos hacías arriba de mi?!... ¡¿Eh?!. —gritándole y alzando los brazos.

—¡Lo siento trataba de despertarte y lo admito no fue una buena idea! ¡Auch! ¡Aghh! —aun retorciendose y sosteniendose aya abajo.

—¡Agh no puedo creerlo... largo de aquí Rigby! ¡Ahora!. —le grita señalando la puerta para que el mapache se vaya, pero este no hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo alterado.

—¡No puedo, en verdad... no puedo! ¡Me duele mucho! —tratando de levantarse y tirandose al suelo de nuevo.

Chad puso los ojos en blanco ignorando a su amigo ensangrentado; se acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros para sacarlo de su cuarto a la fuerza... pero al levantarlo este soltó un chorro de sangre que hizo que el chico cayera al piso y Chad se asustara.

—¡Rigby!... —arrodillandose y sujetando a su amigo.

—¡En verdad amigo... me duele mucho! —quejándose y tapandose.

—¡Rigby quita tus manos y déjame mirar!. —dice colocando su mano en la parte baja de Rigby; quien inmediatamente le dio un manazo—. ¡No lo toques! ¡No quiero que lo veas!

—¡Rigby déjame mirar no seas tan inocente e infantil...! ¡Yo se un poco de medicina me enseñaron en una escuela profesional en vacaciones de verano!..., digamos que estoy amm, capacitado en estas cosas. —tomando del hombro a su amigo.

—¡Esta bien!... mira. —dice todo nervioso y tímido enseñándole la herida a su amigo.

—Oh ya veo... —contesta tomando el pene de su amigo para examinarlo (los dos aun en el suelo), mientras Rigby miraba muy tímido a su compañero.

—¡No lo toques! ¡Ya te dije que me duele! —dandole otro manotazo al zarigüeya.

—¡Rigby! ¡Deja de tocarte...! ¡Necesito que te levantes y te sientes en la cama para poder ver bien!, en este rincón escasea la luz solar... Rigby se levanta con cuidado y muy a dolorido soltando sangre de nuevo, pero esta vez menos chorros. El mapache al escuchar las palabras de su amigo: 'Rigby deja de tocarte', le recordaban a Mordecai la vez que trataba de curarle su oído lastimado, la noche que se pelearon.

—¡Muy bien veamos!, Lo siento Rigby, necesito tocarte para examinar bien ok... mmm Si como sospeche mmm es el prepucio que esta levantado... —dice examinando.

—¡No no esta levantado, tu lo levantaste!... —Le grita enojado.

—¡No te hagas la víctima en esto, fuiste tu quien me lo introdujo sin permiso...! —poniendose de pie; color rojo y tomando el maletín de emergencias que estaba en el armario en un rincón; abajo..., pero el zarigüeya se sobaba el cuello una y otra vez; y el mapache lo noto...

—¡Chad! ¡¿Y tu collarín?! —preguntando extrañado.

—Me lo quite para dormir... esta en la mecedora. —contesta abriendo el maletín y sacando lo necesario: agujas, hilo, alcohol, parches y otras pequeñas cosas.

—Pues tomalo y pontelo amigo tu cuello te duele... te vas a lastimar mas. —le dice regañandolo y agarrandose aya abajo.

—Esta bien pero ¡Rigby no te toques, te vas a infectar! —tomando su collarín de la mecedora; colocandolo en su cuello y preparando lo necesario para curar a su oloroso amigo desnudo.

—Lo siento... ya no me tocare, solo que... me da vergüenza que lo veas —dice tímidamente y colorado de las mejillas.

—No tiene nada de malo somos amigos —mostrando una sonrisa para después mostrar el ceño fruncido—. Ademas no te debería dar vergüenza después de que me lo pusiste en la boca. Ahora quitate por completo los bóxers, ¡Vamos hazlo rápido!...

—¡¿Pero?! ¡Ya están en mis rodillas!.

—¡Y! ¡Aun así me estorban! —contesta quitandolos a la fuerza de un tirón y preparando la aguja.

—¡Espera! ¿Estas seguro?, dijo... ¿Sabes lo que haces...? —pregunta el morenito mientras le temblaban las piernas.

—¡Claro que si Rigby! ¡Ya te dije que estoy capacitado!... ¡Pero por ultima vez... que te digo, ¡Que dejes de mover!... Ah pero necesito una ultima cosa Rigby.

—¿Cual?... ¿...?

—Necesito que te excites y lo pongas erecto, para poder coserlo a la medida de la erección. —le dice al pequeño mapache asustadizo.

—¡Que! ¡Estas loco!...

—¡Rigby confía en mi! —el mapache asintió diciendo que si. En realidad el morenito nunca le confiaba nada a nadie, y menos su cosita, pero tenia que hacerlo quiera o no... Chad comenzó a sobarle la cabeza del pene (muy tímidamente) lentamente sin lastimarlo; sosteniendo los testículos de su amigo hasta que la cosita logro ponerse feliz y comenzando a coser...

—¡Auch! ¡Chad enserio duele! ¡Chad! ¡Chad! ¡Auch! ¡Ahh! —el chico no dejaba de quejarse... mientras Chad le cosía; uniendo su prepucio a la otra parte de la piel, el mapache solo abrazaba a su amigo mientras este terminaba de coser.

—¡Deja de gritar no seas llorón! ¡Aparte no es tan grabe la herida! solo necesita un par de puntadas...

—¡¿A si?! ¡Y! ¡¿Porque sangraba tanto mi salchicha? ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Auch duele! —pregunta mientras mordía una almohada blanca de Chad.

—Lo que pasa es que aveces así son estas partes, amm... son sensibles y tienden a soltar mucha sangre... ¡Rigby no tapes el sol, no me dejas ver! —grita enojado.

—¡Lo siento...! ¡Y siento que no veas mi pene, por ser muy pequeño a diferencia del tamaño normal! —el mapache enfadado se lo dijo en sarcasmo, pero Chad se puso rojo mordiendose el labio inferior al escuchar eso.

—¡Si!... tienes toda la razón, me es difícil coser debido a tu diminuto chicharito... —burlándose de su amigo.

—¡Oye! ¡No lo decía enserio, no lo tengo tan chiquito! ¿Oh si? —pregunta muy tímido.

—Haha no, no lo es, era solo una pequeña broma... el tamaño esta bien. —los dos se sonreían el uno al otro tímidamente ambos con mejillas rojas.

—¡Auch!... —grita el mapache desnudo y sudoroso; soltando unas cuantas lagrimitas de los ojos.

—¡Listo termine...! —colocando por ultimo una bendita y un pedazo de parche—. Cuando sane te quitare los puntos.

—Gracias amigo... ¡Pero por favor no le digas a nadie de esto!...

—... De acuerdo no le diré a nadie, aunque noten tus movimientos cojos —dice riéndose de el.

—... —murmurando entre dientes—. No cojeare.

—Pero en verdad Rigby... Eres un 'idiota de pene pequeño' —el morenito lo decía en broma obviamente mientras el mapache agachaba la cabeza todo hecho bolita. El desnudo chico se levanto y se puso los bóxers, comenzando a caminar por el cuarto todo cojo pegando rodilla con rodilla y arrastrando los pies por el dolor en su cosita, en realidad el morenito caminaba muy gracioso.

—Haha te dije que caminarías cojo —colocando sus manos en la boca para evitar reír lo cual le fue imposible.

—¡Callateee! —grita Rigby—. Ademas me siento sexy caminando así —colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—Haha si como no... —aun riendo.

—¿Que te parece si vamos al cafe a comer unos sandwiches?, Pero primero me visto con algo cómodo... ¡Al cabo tenemos el día libre!. —dice el mapache caminando agachado y a dolorido; quejándose y dando chillidos con cada movimiento.

—Ah... en realidad yo soy el que tiene el día libre... por lo del accidente y mi cuello. Amm tu no... —mostrando su rostro serio (pokerface).

—¿Enserio?... ¡Naaa!... igual no hago nada, ¡OOOOOOHHHHHH! ¡Auch mi cosita! —grita haciendo que el zarigüeya se burle de su "pequeño sufrimiento"—. ¿Entonces que dices, vienes?.

—¡Bien!... ¡Claro!... Solo me visto y salimos, Pero solo con una condición...

—¿Cual?... —pregunta el mapache extrañado girando su cuerpo con mucha dificultad haciendo lentos movimientos..

—¡Que Mordecai nos lleve en el carrito!...

—¡Que! ¡Queee!...


	18. Café con espuma y dulces bragas lésbicas

**Advertencia:** Capitulo con algunas palabras altisonantes y partes explícitas muy al estilo de Regular Lesbian.

* * *

**_18_ _Café con espuma y dulces bragas lésbicas._**

Martes, 6:30AM...

Mientras que Rigby y Chad platicaban en la cocina... Obviamente me regrese a la madrugada del día y aun Rigby no comete la tontería de meter su cosita donde no debe, Ni tampoco la chica pelirroja a chocado con el guapetón de pelo blanco y anteojos (en el centro comercial) les mostrare como la pajarita roja inicio su día desde que amaneció, obvio antes de romper la cafetera...

Margaret se despierta y se quita la baba seca que tenia en la boca; con la manos... Se levanta de su cama y camina al baño lentamente; mirándose en el espejo su cabello rojo despeinado. La chica se viste de su uniforme color amarillo y coloca perfume por todo su delgado cuello..., se peina formando una cola de caballo, y pinta lentamente sus ojos con sombras para tapar esas horribles ojeras obvio causadas por no dormir en varios días, y al final... coloca lentamente su labial rojo cereza que tanto le gusta, la chica lucía hermosa toda una mujer... Margarita seguía arreglandose en el espejo cuando en su mesa comienza a vibrar su celular mostrando un mensaje de texto de Eileen. Margarita presiona el botón y el mensaje aparece... La chica mostró una sonrisa maliciosa después de leerlo; volvió a tomar su labial rojo pintandose en exageracion sus labios, para después... solo después... darse un beso apasionado en el espejo; mientras sudaba y colocaba las manos en sus posaderas.

La chica salió muy mona de su departamento con su bolsa en mano... y salió a la calle cuando accidentalmente en la banqueta; sus llaves del auto se resbalan de sus manos... La chica se sostiene el busto y se baja la falda asegurandose de que no se le vea nada y se agacha en cuclillas en busca de estas. De repente... un tipo iba pasando cerca de la chica; montado en una bicicleta y le nalguea la parte trasera mientras la chica recogía aun sus llaves de debajo de el coche.

—¡Adiós preciosa! —le grita el descarado tocandose su paquete...

Margarita se molesta y frunce el ceño, se sube a su auto; dando marcha, tratando de prenderlo... Después de varios minutos de calentar el auto, lo hecho andar y le pisa a todo lo que daba, tratando de no llegar tarde.

En el alto del semáforo (luz roja...), nota que esta el tipo que la había toqueteado; esperando dar vuelta. La luz se pone en verde y la chica acelera para atrapar a su acosador amigo; hechandole el auto encima y tumbandolo: rompiendo en pedazos su bicicleta. Margarita nunca había hecho algo así, pero ya estaba cansada y harta de los hombres que la acosaban y le decían cosas sexosas mientras caminaba por las calles o mientras conducía su auto.

La chica solo observo por el retrovisor mientras las personas ayudaban a levantar al tipo; quien no salió lesionado pero si mareado y confundido.

—¡Si tenia razón el idiota!, ¡Soy preciosa...! —se dijo regodeandose mientras colocaba mas rímel en sus ojos—. Pero también soy perra y cabrona... —dijo entre dientes.

La chica estaciono su auto, llego al café y saco sus llaves, (como todos los aburridos días).

—Necesito unas vacaciones... —murmuro molesta mientras destrababa la puerta con forcejeos y empujones..., un gran empujón funciono y la puerta abrió. El lugar olía como de costumbre; a emparedados de queso y granos de cafe negro—. No tardara en llegar Eileen...

—Margarita... —dijo Eileen arrastrando las palabras mientras entraba lentamente como si los pies le pesaran; dejando su bolso detrás del mostrador en la parte de abajo junto a la de Margaret—. Estoy algo... mmm triste... sabes...

—¿Y a que se debe chica?. —pregunta mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

—Rigby no me contesta los mensajes que le mando... también lo llamo pero su celular suena y suena... y luego me manda a buzón... ¿Crees que no le guste a Rigby? —dijo la chica mientras servia galletas en una bandeja con un poco de miel; unas de chocolate en forma de triángulo, otras circulares de napolitano y unas cuadradas de avena.

—No lo se Eileen... Supongo que si de verdad le gustaras el te respondería... ¿Oh no? —supuso la chica coqueta mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel de tres leches con fresas en la parte de encima y tomando un tenedor.

—Bueno... ammm... creo que Rigby ya es caso perdido... —afirma la chica de anteojos agachando la cabeza muy triste respecto al mapache—. ¿O crees que mis mensajes no los reciba... y mi teléfono tenga mala recepción? —pregunta muy tímida la chica de anteojos.

—No lo creo Eileen, tu mensaje de buenos días me llego esta mañana. —contesta muy seria haciendo muecas con la boca pensando en el mapache; mientras llevaba un cacho de pastel a su boca y daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche fresca—.

—¡Rayos! tengo muy mala suerte... —dice la pequeña recargando sus codos en el mostrador; jugando con una moneda que tenia haciéndola girar y girar.

—¡Oh! Tengo una idea que te hará olvidar a ese morenito sangrón—. dice la pajarita roja; para después llevar su mano a la mejilla de la pequeña chica que se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¡¿Aahh?!... ¿Claro...? —contesta muy confundida la chica por la sonrisa maliciosa que su amiga mostraba en el rostro.

Margaret tomo de la mano a la chica; saco su labial rojo de su bolso, junto con el bote de crema batida y se la llevo a paso rápido al almacén que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Eileen no sabia que tramaba su amiga, solo sudaba y respiraba aceleradamente.

Llegaron al almacén, estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frío, el lugar parecía un congelador. Margaret prendió la luz y llevo a la chica a una pequeña esquina del lugar junto a unas cajas llenas de pasteles, galletas, granos de cafe y sobres de azúcar... etc etc...; cargo a Eileen de la cintura y la subió a la fría mesa de metal, mientras la chica de anteojos se relajaba acostada y trataba de controlar su respiración, la chica tenia gripe y le era difícil tomar aire en esos momentos.

Margarita destapo su labial y comenzó a pintarse los labios ayudada por el reflejo de la mesa. Eileen solo apretaba su falda muy nerviosa con las manos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos después de ver a su amiga colocar ese color brillante por toda su boca. La pelirroja le quito las bragas lentamente; tirandolas al suelo. La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras se quitaba la liga del cabello; soltando su pelo hasta media espalda.

—Shhh... —callando a la pequeña chica para que esta dejara de soltar silbidos por la boca. Margaret saco el bote de crema batida y lo exprimió entre las partes bajas; tibias y blandas de la chica... Eileen sentía que estaba arriba de las nubes (gimiendo...), mientras su amiga... bueno... ya saben... La pequeña chica solamente empañaba sus lentes con el vapor de su boca; pataleando.

Mientras tanto un tipo tocaba la campanilla del mostrador llamando al personal o a cualquiera que estuviera atendiendo la cafetería.

La pelirroja se levanto asustada; pasando saliva de un trago... y dando un agudo grito inhalado... la chica olvido (torpemente...) poner el letrero de cerrado temporalmente.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo la pelirroja mientras se recogía el cabello y se bajaba la falda. Eileen se levanto de la mesa con las piernas temblandole. Margarita se acomodo el sostén que lo traía por ningún lado, se limpio el exceso del lápiz labial con las muñecas de la mano y salió corriendo del lugar; dando pasitos acelerados con los tacones; mientras se agarraba fuertemente el vestido para que este no se subiera. ¿Quien rayos es el tipo que las interrumpió...?

Eileen recogió sus bragas tímidamente; toda mareada, atontada y sudando..., la chica tenia las piernas heladas por la mesa y seguía haciendo un frío infernal adentro: aquello era un total congelador gigante; haciendo que la chica pasara de sudor tibio a sudor frío.

La chica de anteojos salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja; también acomodandose la falda. Margarita llego al mostrador atendiendo a la persona que estaba llamando al servicio.

—Ah... ¡Hola! ¡¿Benson... cierto verdad?! —pregunta la chica.

—Disculpa las molestias Margarita... Mordecai y Rigby siempre vienen a este lugar... ¿De casualidad no sabes donde están?...

—Mmm, no, la verdad no lo se... ellos casi siempre llegan entre 9:30AM y 10:00AM... —responde toda confundida; limpiándose el rímel que le molestaba en los lagrimales: con una servilleta y un pequeño espejo circular

—¡Aaagghhrrr!... ¡Les dije que recogieran todas las hojas y toda la goma de mascar! —rascando su barbilla y despeinando su cabello furioso—. ¿Para que molestarme?... Después de todo... son Mordecai y Rigby de quienes estoy hablando... Si los ves Margarita por favor diles que los necesito ¡Urgentemente en mi oficina!. —dice marchándose del lugar enojado; colocandose unos lentes oscuros mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente. Benson se encontraba un poco alterado debido a que se acercaba el aniversario de parque y necesitaba mantenerlo limpio por algunas cuantas semanas.

—Vaya que mal humor... —dice la chica entre dientes mientras limaba sus uñas—.

—¡Margarita!... necesito hablar contigo sobre una oferta que me hicieron. —ya mas calmada la chica de anteojos.

—¡Claro Eileen! lo que sea por mi tierna chica... —dice girando su codo y rompiendo la cafetera premium—. ¡Ay no otra vez no!... ¡Si se entera mi jefe me mata!... ¡Eileen cubreme mientras voy a conseguir una igual! ¡No tardo! —le dice la pajarita mientras toma su bolso y sale del lugar a toda prisa; encendiendo su coche y pisando a fondo. La chaparrita de anteojos se encargaría de cubrir el turno de la chica, pero ella se encontraba aun triste; solo se quedaba mirando su celular, esperando aunque sea un solo mensaje del pequeño mapache...


	19. Jugo de naranja, y sangre en las bolas

**_19_ _Jugo de naranja, y sangre en las bolas._**

Martes, 12:30PM...

Muy bien..., el día de Margarita a sido algo agotador por culpa de la cafetera., pero... ¿Que paso con Chad y Rigby?...

El mapache le gritaba al zarigüeya debido a que este le contesto que: claro que si irían al cafe, pero solo con la condición de que Mordecai los lleve.

—¡Que! ¡Queee!... —responde el mapache con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Rigby! no pienso caminar hasta aya, ni mucho menos tengo dinero para conseguir un taxi y si fuera así de todos modos tendrías... tendríamos... que caminar hasta la salida del parque y esta queda a varios kilometros... ¿Oh que piensas caminar hasta aya?...

—No... —murmurando entre dientes...

—¡¿Que...?! —colocando sus manos en la cadera y acercandose de la cintura para arriba a Rigby y abriendo mas sus ojos para mirar al pequeño mapache...

—¡Dije que no caminare hasta aya! —agachando la cabeza enojado como perrito regañado.

—¡Si!... eso pensé... —retirando su cuerpo del espacio del moreno y abriendo su armario—. Me cambiare de ropa... Rigby tu vete hacer lo mismo.

El mapache salió del cuarto; apenas podía caminar, el chico entro a su cuarto: Mordecai no estaba así que aprovecho el momento para desvestirse sin miedo a que lo vean... El chico se puso un pantalón pants de algodón grueso; gris y una playera toda aguada; negra, con una gorra; morada... Chad se puso su clásica ropa: pantalón; verde y playera; blanca pero... el chico aun no encontraba su medallón: el cual lo tenia Jeremy en sus bolsillos traseros.

—Chad, ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Rigby; entrando al cuarto y caminando todo cojo.

—¡No espera! mi medallón, ¡No lo encuentro! —dice preocupado; sacando ropa del cajón por montones y tirándola toda al suelo; la ropa volaba por todo el cuarto, unos calzones se estamparon en la cara de Rigby.

—¡Oye, oye! así nunca lo encontraras, créeme, soy experto en hacer tiraderos —sugiere; atrás de su amigo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para detenerlo.

—¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya se donde esta! —apartandose de Rigby y saliendo del cuarto como un cohete y detrás de el Rigby dando largas zancadas pero lentas... para poder alcanzar a su amigo. Chad entra al cuarto de Thomas; quien seguía dormido en el teclado de la computadora. Rigby entro atrás de el morenito; fijando su vista en la cabra dormilona.

—No... no hay nada salgamos de aquí... —susurra; terminando de buscar en la cama destendida de su amigo. Ambos chicos cerraron la puerta y salieron por todo el pasillo... El morenito seguía preocupado por su medallón especial muy especial para el pequeñín.

Chad ayuda a Rigby a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras; colocando el brazo del mapache en el cuello del zarigüeya...

—¿Oye Rigby?... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo —volteando a ver a su amigo; aun caminando ambos.

—¿Ah?... si... claro ¿Que cosa?... —girando su gorra hacia atrás...

—Lo que pasa es que no pude evitar verte el trasero, tienes solo uno... —colocando su mano en la boca para evitar reír.

—¡Callate! —enojado; rechinando los dientes—. ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!.

—Ok, ok... pero no te pongas a la defensiva —girando su cabeza al suelo; para ver por donde caminaba.

—Después... te contare es una larga historia... —tomando al zarigüeya de su barbilla obligando a verlo a los ojos; para después mostrarle una sonrisa... el zarigüeya también sonrío. Ambos llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas.

—Espera aquí Rigby... —le susurra al morenito en el oído: a mitad de las escaleras—. Iré a buscar a Mordecai para pedirle el favor... —el mapache se quedo sentado; esperando a su amigo.

El zarigüeya se fue a buscarlo a la cocina, pero Mordecai venia entrando por la puerta principal con varias bolsas de cervezas...

—¿¡Rigby que haces ahí sentado!? —pregunta emocionado el arrendajo; mientras dejaba las bolsas cerca de la mesita de la entrada.

—¿Ah...? pues... ¿...? —abriendo los ojos asustado por la llegada inesperada de su amigo—. Pensaba salir...

—¿Enserio tío?... —responde; subiendo las escaleras y acercandose al mapache—. ¡Vamos amigo... tomate unas frías conmigo!.

—No puedo Mordecai... tengo que ir con Chad... lo invite al cafe. —girando su gorra de nuevo a como estaba.

—¡Oh! ya veo tío... —sonriéndole; haciendo que el mapache se ponga rojo muy rojo y sudoroso—. Oye Rigby... lo siento por la entrada inesperada al cuarto hace rato... veo que ya son novios ustedes dos ¿Cierto?...

—¿Ah...? cierto... si es cierto ya somos novios... —parándose de las escaleras y bajando lentamente todo a dolorido...

—Espera Rigby, —sosteniendo del brazo al morenin—. ¡Veo que ya estaban en acción eh...! Hehe. —alzando la cejas.

—¿Que...? —abriendo mas los ojos.

—Me refiero a que tenias tu cosita dentro de la boca de tu amiguito... —comenta sonriéndole y apretado los testículos del mapache. Rigby no dijo nada al respecto de que su amigo lo estaba tocando.

—¡Viejo no digas esas cosas!... el y yo... tenemos una relación calmada...—apartando la mano del pálido que apretaba el escroto y pene del mapache... El morenito tenia un tremendo dolor en sus partes bajas (gritando con todas sus fuerzas; por dentro) al mapache solo se le salían las lagrimas del dolor...

—¡Claro que si! Seguro a que Chad es un tremendo pasivo y tu lo envistes con fuerza Hehe ¡¿Verdad?!... Apuesto a que bombeas muy duro golpeando estas enormes pelotas en el trasero de tu chico hehe. —riendo, para volver a tocar el pene y testículos del mapache.

—¡Mordecai eso es algo entre el y yo... no tienes por que saberlo! —enojado apartando de nuevo la mano de su amigo, el chico no soportaba el dolor y soltaba mas lagrimas—. ¡Y ya deja de tocar mis bolas...!

—Haha ok amigo... solo úsalas bien —guiñandole el ojo haciendo que el pequeñín oloroso se ponga rojo todo rojo; a sude y sude por todo su pequeño cuello.

Chad salió de la cocina: entrando a la sala y encontrandose a sus amigos... el chico caminaba con calma y despacio con una cajita de jugo de naranja en sus manos y sorbiendo por la pajilla (popote); tarareando una canción muy feliz...

—¡Chad ahí estas!... —grita el mapache "emocionado"—. ¡¿Donde diablos te metiste chico hermoso?! ¿Fuiste a buscar a Mordo...? ¡¿Verdad?! —pregunta rechinando sus dientes fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Chad abrió los ojos todo confundido por las preguntas del mapache...

—¿Eso hice...? —pregunta confundido dejando de beber y girando la cabeza de lado—. No... claro que no... —responde calmado; volviendo a sorber su jugo sin dejar de mirar al mapache...

El mapache maldecía en su mente al zarigüeya que no le seguía la corriente a sus palabras... (un momento muy gracioso)

—Hijo de tu pinch... —pensando profundamente dentro de su mente—. ¡Mordecai...! —gira la cabeza para preguntarle a su amigo...

—¿Si Rigby? —parándose de las escaleras y bajandolas.

—Po... podrías... ¿Podrías llevarnos al cafe en el carrito?... —pregunta todo nervioso mirando hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver los ojos del chico pálido.

—¡Claro! ¡¿Porque no lo dijeron antes?! ¡hehe! —sonriendo y golpeando el hombro del mapache.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias viejo! —sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Solo esperen un minuto... iré a guardar las cervezas en el refrigerador —sosteniendo las bolsas con bebidas y entrando a la cocina... El mapache enojado termino de bajar las escaleras y agarro de la oreja a Chad...

—¡Auch! —grita apretando la cajita de jugo y expulsando la bebida por el popote (pajilla)

—¡Chad!... ¡¿Porque demonios no me sigues la corriente en mis palabras?! —soltando la oreja del zarigüeya—. Dijiste que irías a buscar Mordecai en la cocina... —susurrando.

—¡Y lo hice...! —sorbiendo su jugo sin dejar de mirar al mapache.

—¡Entonces! ¡¿Que diablos hacías?! —alzando los brazos.

—Buscando a Mordecai... —sorbiendo su jugo exprimiendo la cajita.

—¡Pues veo que no lo hiciste! —rechinando los dientes enojado y bajando sus brazos; colocando sus manos en la cadera enfadado.

—¡Claro si...! —tragando el jugo que tenia acumulado en la boca—. Bueno... al principio si... pero no estaba y me dio mucha sed... —sorbiendo su jugo de nuevo.

—¡Pues es obvio que no estaba en la cocina y...! y... y... y... —el mapache se distraía por el sonido que hacia su amigo al sorber por la pajilla—. ¡¿Quisieras dejar de beber esa cosa y ponerme atención?! —golpeando las manos del zarigüeya y tirando su jugo para después aplastarlo con el pie derramandolo por toda la alfombra.

—¡Oye! mi juguito... —levantando su cajita vacía del piso todo triste—. ¡No era necesario hacer eso!...

—¡Claro que si!... —exhalando aire por la nariz furioso—. ¡Ya tira eso ya no tiene! —tumbando la cajita de nuevo de las manos del zarigüeya...

—¡Claro que si tenia una gotitas...! —cruzando los brazos y recogiendo la cajita de nuevo.

—¡Ya dije que no! —tirándosela por tercera vez. Mordecai salió de la cocina con las llaves en la mano.

—¡Listo chicos ya vamonos! —sonando las llaves en su mano.

—¡Ya era hora! —le grita Rigby molesto.

Mordecai camino hasta la puerta saliendo de la casa: seguido del mapache y atrás de los dos el zarigüeya; aun sediento. Mordecai prendió el carrito: Rigby de copiloto y Chad parado en la parte de atrás, al chico zarigüeya le gusta ir de pie mientras conducen; para sentir el aire soplando en su cara y levantando su cabello. Mientras... Benson entro a la casa buscando a sus trabajadores holgazanes pero ya no estaban... el jefe entro furioso; pisando y resbalandose con la cajita de jugo que estaba tirada en la alfombra y fue a parar hasta mas allá del sillón; golpeando su cara contra la mesita de centro.

—¡Mordecai y Rigby! ¡¿Donde diablos están?! —grito el jefe levantándose cubierto de palomitas con mantequilla que Mordecai había dejado.

Los chicos llegaron al cafe... Chad se bajo corriendo del carrito entrando al establecimiento dejando a sus amigos sentados...

—¡Gracias Mordecai! —las ultimas palabras del zarigüeya antes de entrar.

—¡No es nada! —sonriendo mientras sostenía el volante.

—Gracias viejo ya me voy... —bajando un pie del carrito.

—Espera viejo... —lo sostiene del hombro haciendo que el mapache se ponga rojo—. Que tengas suerte con tu noviecito nalgón, y recuerda usa tu arma como se debe. ¡Chick plash! —dice imitando el sonido de disparo; apretando mas fuerte las pelotas del mapache y acariciando el pene de su amigo para después darle un fuerte pellizco en la punta, haciendo que al mapache se le salgan todas las lagrimas .

—¿Agh? ¡Claro viejo...! —contesta todo a dolorido sin despegar los dientes.

—¿Rigby estas llorando?... —mirando los ojos del mapache detenidamente.

—¡No claro que no!... adiós... —salió corriendo el mapache como podía; disimulando lo cojo que estaba y entrando al cafe. Mordecai acelero; perdiendose al final de la calle dando vuelta.

—¡Chad! ¡¿Donde diablos estas?! —agachandose de dolor; para después tirarse en el piso.

—¡¿Pasa algo?!... —contesta el zarigüeya muy preocupado en cuclillas mirando el rostro del mapache; girando la cabeza de lado y abriendo mas los ojos.

—¡Creo... que!... ¡Agh!... ¡Creo que necesito ir al hospital!... —abriendo sus piernas; enseñando una enorme mancha de sangre por todo su pants...


	20. Estúpido Mordetonto, Maldita escuela

**_20_ _Estúpido Mordetonto, Maldita escuela._**

Martes, 2:00PM...

El día de Jeremy ha sido algo agotar: Primero la larga fila en Phonebit y ahora esto... El chico yacía en el suelo: sobre un montón de periódicos; con pulsaciones en la cabeza y un pequeño dolor en el cuello... Jeremy se levanto mareado a recoger todos los periódicos, pero estos volaban por doquier, debido al fuerte viento que azotaba la ciudad.

El chico termino de levantarlos y se los entrego al tipo enojado que no paraba de insultarlo, el chico de disculpo; para después salir corriendo hasta el parque. Jeremy quería contactar a los amigos y conocidos de Chad para poder organizarle su fiesta de cumpleaños numero veintitrés...

El cuatro ojos entro al parque, apenas podía ver por donde corría, el viento azotaba cada vez mas fuerte acompañado de remolinos de tierra, los cuales cargaban pequeños granos de basura que se incrustaban en los ojos de Jeremy; cegándolo... El chico decidió entrar por donde había salido aquella mañana, quería evitar la entrada principal para poder organizar el evento en secreto... Subió por la cornisa y al entro a su cuarto, cuando inmediatamente una llamada llego al teléfono del chico.

—¡Si bueno!... —pegando el teléfono a su oído—. Si de hecho iba para aya... ¿Enserio cual?... ¡Oh eso esta genial!... ¡De verdad señor!..., ¡Claro que si voy para aya enseguida lo mas rápido que pueda!... ¡Oh descuide lo ocultare lo mas que pueda antes de que lleguen!... ¡Si!... ¡Si!... ¡Si señor! ¡Lo traeré enseguida al parque!... ¡Si... ¡Gracias señor!... Adiós...

El chico termino de contestar la llamada llamada con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

¡Esto estará genial! ¡A Chad le fascinara! ¡Oh Chad! ¡Tengo que buscarlo antes de que los invitados lleguen...! —Jeremy observo toda la ropa en el piso, por ningún lugar—. ¡¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?!... ¡¿Que acaso nos han robado?!... —grita molesto recogiendo toda la ropa... Después coloco una silla para poder instalar los nuevos focos; remplazando los rotos... El chico se bajo de la silla... pero al poner el primer pie en el suelo... este por accidente... piso una calceta de Chad; resbalandose y caminando hacia atrás; sosteniendose del marco de la venta: abierta, casi por caer, la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba afuera; con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo...

—¡Tal vez hoy no ha sido un excelente día!... —contesta enojado—. ¡Pero no caeré por esta ventana he dicho...! —el chico recupero el equilibrio y volvió a poner un pie en el cuarto; pisando la sangre del mapache y resbalandose... de nuevo; cayendo por la ventana, después al techo del primer piso hasta desaparecer dentro de un arbusto... ¡Pobre de nuestro amigo no ha sido su día!...

Mordecai cruzo todo el parque manejando el carrito, el chico se sentía aburrido y pensaba algunas cosas... digamos... unos pequeños cierres que tenia que abrochar dentro de su mente. El arrendajo conducía con los ojos cerrados; sintiendo el fresco y fuerte aire en su rostro... Las nubes se movían rápidamente debido al aire, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse... Mordecai estaciono el carrito, cuando comenzaba a lloviznar... Entro a la sala y después a la cocina sacando una cerveza del congelador, asegurandose que no estuviera nadie. El chico salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá soltando todo su cuerpo; relajandose y prendiendo el televisor...

—Rayos amigo... quien iba a decir que algún día tendrías noviecito... —apretando los botones del televisor buscando algo interesante, hasta encontrarse con el canal del clima: la reportera salió diciendo que se acercaba una tormenta directo a la ciudad, llegando por la zona sur y saliendo por el oeste... La buena noticia es que seria una lluvia calmada, pero la mala es que duraría mucho tiempo: pronosticando inundaciones grandes por todas las calles... Al chico no le intereso mucho y apago el televisor. El aire soplaba con todas sus fuerzas de momentos... el sonido de las ventanas chocando contra sus marcos provocaban que el paliducho saltara del sofá asustado en ratos. Mordecai se quedo pensando en lo que sucedió la vez que Rigby lo beso... Lo que paso en el baño... y lo que se encontró en el cuarto de Chad... todas esas cosas de alguna forma excitaban al larguirucho... El chico termino su cerveza...; giro la cabeza ambos lados; asegurandose que nadie estuviera cerca y comenzó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

Thomas se despertó de golpe con dolor de cuello; se levanto y cerro su ventana antes de que el aire levantara todo el papelero que tenia sobre su mesa; pegando su cara al vidrio de la ventana para observar el cielo nublado; color negro...

—Que espanto esta el día; son las 2:30PM... ¡Oh rayos!... ¡Ya es tarde y tengo que recoger las hojas cerca de la fuente...! —el chico giro asustado su cabeza buscando a Chad; el cual ya se había marchado desde la madrugada—. ¡Agh!... ¡Que dolor de cabeza! —saliendo despacio del cuarto; arrastrando los pies y quitándose la baba seca de su barba y mejilla. Al chico le molestaba una lagaña del ojo y fue al baño para quitársela en el espejo, pero antes de llegar al baño... escucho unos extraños sonidos que provenían de la sala; caminando por el pasillo hasta las escalera, antes de pisar el primer escalón; asomo su cabeza un poco para ver quien era...

Mordecai se bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas; cerrando sus ojos (masturbandose...) El chico gemía apretando sus párpados... Al principio comenzó a pensar en Margaret. Se imaginaba a la chica desnuda, en bikini y sostén etc etc... primero comenzó despacio y después un poco mas rápido manteniendo el ritmo..., cuando de repente aquella escena con Rigby en el baño cruzo por su mente... El chico comenzó a bajar el ritmo hasta detenerse...

—¡Vamos chico tu puedes! deja de pensar en Rigby... —se gritaba así mismo..., mientras que Thomas lo observaba de pie en el piso de arriba; lamiendose los labios y bajandose el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos hasta el suelo y comenzando a jugar con su cosita—. ¡Vamos concentrate...! —el arrendajo no lograba calmar su mente, ni tampoco conseguía apartar sus pensamientos llenos de Rigby... Las escenas de Margarita desnuda no lo favorecían mucho en ese momento...

Hubo alguna vez que Mordecai ya había tenido unas cuantas novias en preparatoria pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho debido a que el chico siempre rompía con ellas después de una semana de noviazgo. Siempre terminaba por poner mas atención a sus videojuegos, a sus esculturas de arte, a su música o cualquier otro tipo de pasatiempo que el chico utilizaba para distraerse... apenas y se mensajeaba con sus novias por mensaje de texto durante las tardes, y las únicas veces que les ponía atención era en la escuela y eso dentro de clases. Siempre noto que Rigby se ponía algo celoso cada vez que el tenia una chica nueva en su vida... pero el dilema es... ¿Celoso Rigby por nunca tener novia? ¿O celoso por mi? (pensaba el arrendajo).

—Flashback (Mordecai y Rigby: cuando tenían 15 años...)

Mordecai guardaba sus libros en su casillero; mientras peinaba su cabello castaño (aun no lo teñía azul) mirándose en un espejo pegado a la puertilla de este.

—¡Oh si! Todo sea por las pajaritas... —el vanidoso termino de peinarse y giro su cabeza para ver a Rigby que venia entrando por la puerta de la escuela con un enorme radio pegado a su hombro; escuchando música a todo volumen, molestando con el ruido a quienes estaba cerca...

—¡Mordo viejo!... ¡Viste el capitulo nueve anoche de la serie de Héroes! ¡Estuvo fabuloso! ¡Cuando Sylar persigue a la porrista Claire por toda la escuela y la chica se levanta y se regenera... y... se cae en las gradas y...! —el mapache dejo de hablar; apagando su estéreo—. ¡¿Viejo me estas poniendo atención?!

—¿Ah claro? tío... —viendo entrar a la escuela a una estudiante muy sexy para el arrendajo, la chica vestía una mini falda blanca con tacones muy altos y una blusa escotada haciendo resaltar sus pechos—. ¡Mira viejo! —señala Mordecai a la chica—.¡Necesito hablar con ella! —dice apartando a su pequeño amigo de su camino para ir hablar con la chica, Rigby solo se quitaba del camino de su amigo; observando como conquistaba otra vez...

—Oh viejo no... no otra vez... —Pensaba Rigby mientras bajaba al suelo su enorme estéreo pesado—. Otra chica apuntada a la lista de: mujeres que pierden su tiempo con Mordetonto. —dice el mapache en voz baja viendo como su amigo intentaba ganarse la confianza y partes bajas de la chica.

—¡Hola preciosa! —le dice el paliducho a la chica con una voz "seductora" que hacia que la jovencita le temblaran las rodillas.

—¡Oh por favor! —dice el mapache aun mirando a su amigo—. ¿Es enserio? ¿Como rayos lo hace? Solo llega y blah blah blah... siempre hace lo mismo con todas... —piensa el morenito; viendo como la chica le daba su numero de teléfono: apuntado en un pequeño pedazo de papel, el cual Mordecai; lo tiro al suelo inmediatamente y le robo un beso excitante y mojado a la chica.

La jovencita salió corriendo toda roja y tímida por lo que el chico hizo. Rigby solo se quedaba mirando tallandose los ojos y bostezando. Después de que la chica huyo de los brazos del larguirucho... Este levanta el numero del suelo y se acerca a Rigby...

—¡Tío ya tengo su numero! ¡Mira!... —enseñando el papelito que Rigby no volteaba a ver ni de loco—. ¡Viejo te estoy hablando! ¡Mira! —dice feliz; enseñando su papelito.

—¡Yo también te estaba hablando hace unos minutos y no me ponías atención!... —enojado recogiendo su estéreo y colocándolo de nuevo en su hombro.

—¡Oh claro viejo! ¡¿Que era lo que me decías?!... —guardando el numero en su bolsillo.

—Nada importante viejo... —poniendo play a su música para no escuchar la voz de su amigo—. 'Estupido Mordetonto, Maldita escuela' —contesta el mapache hablando entre dientes...

—¡Rigby detén eso! —tapandose los oídos—. ¡Rigby! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡No te escucho!... —dando media vuelta, poniendo sus ojos en blanco; ignorando a su amigo..., bailando al ritmo de la música y marchándose; perdiendose en el pasillo sin mirar atrás... el chico delgado solo se quedo parado como tonto; con la mirada perdida y extrañada sin decir nada.

Fin Flashback...

Después de recordar la escuela. Mordecai volvió a concentrarse y tomar el ritmo en su mano... las imágenes de la pajarita roja se volvían cada vez mas borrosas hasta remplazarse por unas de el y el mapache en el baño. Esta vez al arrendajo no le importo pensar en su amigo (lo excitaba mas que la pajarita) El arrendajo acelero al igual que Thomas... la cabra termino primero en su mano; se levanto en silencio sus pantalones y camino por el pasillo; hasta llegar al baño a lavarse los brazos y manos. Mordecai seguía acelerando su ritmo cada vez mas, pensando en la noche de sexo con su amigo o cuando le apretaba las bolas al morenito en el carrito de golf..., incluso se imaginaba como seria el sexo entre Rigby y Chad... El paliducho degenerado no soporto mas la tensión en sus bolas; dejandose correr con gran fuerza, expulsando a chorros por toda la sala: mesita, escalera, así mismo y alfombra... etc, etc... Cuando el chico por fin salió del clímax... este abrió los ojos; levantándose del sofá y subiendose rápidamente los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos; esperando que nadie lo aya visto. El chico alto; noto el manchadero que había dejado por todas partes; asustándose mostrando una expresión de horror.

—¡Ya! valió...


End file.
